Kiss Your Heart Out
by Clumsy0132
Summary: Skye is forced to sail with Trafalgar Law. Law and Skye are forced to face the man who haunts their past. Can they put aside their differences and work together, and realize their feelings for each other or will they just end up killing each other?
1. Chapter 1: The Marine and the Pirates

**I did some serious thinking... **

**I went back and read my story, and realized I hated it. **

**So, in order to fix my mistake and satisfy myself with my work, I went back and rewrote a lot of the story.**

**Hope its better**

**I promise I won't do this again.**

**3 Clumsy0132**

_**Chapter 1: The Marine and the Pirates**_

The waves crashed down beating down against the dark ocean. The sky was black with twisting, ominous thunder clouds. Ship wreckage floated in the angry churning water; a pale girl laid on a large piece of wood. Her dark blonde hair was matted crimson from a gash on her forehead. She stared into the swirling mass above with her piercing blue eyes, a smile on her face; she chuckled to herself and thought, "Is that all you got?" She looked at the ocean seething angrily and laughed aloud before succumbing to the haze assaulting her mind.

_**Somewhere Nearby**_

A dark, tall, and lanky man sat with his feet propped atop his desk, perusing his assortment of medical notes. His dark hair was mostly hidden underneath a white hat speckled with brown spots. He had sharp, dark grey eyes, and a black goatee; in each ear he had two small gold hoops. He wore a yellow and black sleeved hoodie adorned with the Heart Pirate's Symbol across the chest. His long black sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, revealing his many tattoos; across the fingers of his right hand read the letters "D.E.A.T.H." His blue jeans, also covered in spots to match his hat, stretched down to cover his black boots. The man's name was Trafalgar Law, the "Surgeon of Death," captain of the Heart Pirates, a man with a bounty of 100 million beri on his head. Trafalgar Law was just finishing his notes when his first mate, Bepo, busted into the room. Trafalgar Law looked up at his subordinate: Bepo was a standing, talking, orange jumpsuit-wearing Polar Bear that was excellent at martial arts he had meet him when he first set sail to become a pirate and now they were at the beginning of the grand line together. His size was proportionate to the sensitivity that he had when it was implied that the idea of a talking bear was comical.

"Captain, it looks as if there was a ship wreck." Bepo said in a high but yet somehow deep voice.

"Were there any survivors?" Law questioned lazily, a cool-smile never leaving his face.

"Yes….. One."

Law looks up to his first mate, Bepo was looking everywhere except at Law. "What is it Bepo?"

"The ship was a marine vessel." Bepo said as he looks down at his feet.

Law's face became unemotional, blank; _'Why did Bepo even bother coming to him?'_ Bepo knew how Law felt about the marines; the reason behind it was still unknown, but Law wasn't the type to talk about his past. He preferred living in the moment.

"No." Law replied curtly, his cool-smile turning into a frown.

"We can't just leave _her_ Law." Bepo said loudly. He watched as Law's head snap up; Bepo knew no matter how much he hated the marines, he could never hate a woman. After a moment of silence, Law spoke.

"Hn. Get her out of the water and bring her to the medical room. I'll tend to her wounds there."

Law walked to the medical room preparing for his new patient, when Samuel enters the room; he was carrying a small, pale, lanky girl. She was tall for a woman, about 5'9''; she was wearing a brown pair of combat boots, baggy black cargo pants, and a large black jacket with white fur sticking out of the sleeves. The jacket was buttoned up all the way to her neck, bearing the word Justice on the back in white, and a pair of leather gloves that looked far too big for her small hands. Her hair was shoulder-length dark blond, her lips were full with a hint of pink, and her cheeks were rosy. All in all, Law noted she was beautiful in a way; of course she was still a Marine.

Law began to examine her. '_It would probably be best to start with the chest?'_ He unzipped her jacket and began pulling it off her slim shoulders; surprise filled his dark grey eyes. As he pulled off her jacket, he had reveal a small, slightly destroyed, beyond prepare, black tank top that cut off at her upper stomach. He examines her right shoulder. Stretching down the right side of her neck, encapsulating her entire right arm from shoulder to fingertips, crossing from her mid-back to mid-waist on the other side and narrowly missing her breasts by roughly two inches was a shimmering landscape, solid metal gleaming in the place of pearlescent flesh. The crew grasped.

"Well this complicates things." Law muttered.

He examines what was not cover in metal. '_Everything seems fine' _he thought. There were no factures or breaks; her breathing was fine and there was no internal bleeding. He moves to her head; he cleans the blood of her forehead and began to stitch the gash up. After he finish wrapping her head in gauze; he move his attention to her eyes. Using his thumb, he lifts up her eyelid, checking for a concussion, but it shocks him a little when he saw her eyes; he had never seen eyes this blue before. He quickly regained himself before the crew could notice. He continued checking her pupils. Sure enough she had a concussion, moving down to her legs he began to check for breaks or sprains.

"She has a concussion and a dislocated ankle." Law announced to the crew.

He moves down to her ankle.

"Be prepare to hold her down." Law ordered his crew. The men moved closer, hands over the girl, ready to hold her down.

Law mentally counted to ten and with skill and precision he pulled her foot popping her ankle into place. He stepped back expecting her to kick at him, but instead he stood staring at the motionless Marine solider. She didn't even flinch, she just laid there unmoving.

"Umm Captain… Is that normal?" James said. He was wearing the usual white jumpsuit along with his 'Penguin' hat. James looked down at the girl with a look of concern.

Law just stare down at the unmoving girl, to the crew he looked as if he didn't simply care, but Bepo saw that he was looking down at her with confused eyes, his face never betraying his confusion, of course. James was right, it wasn't a normal reaction, even if the patient can stand the temptation not to move, they still make a face in agony, but she didn't even do that.

"Does it matter?" he replied in a laid-back tone, a smile was on his face, he turns around and began to make his way to his quarters. "Bepo, since you brought her onto our ship she's your responsibility now." Law called over his shoulder as he walked out.

Law walked to his room; wondering if the girl would ever wake up. He opens the door to his room and lay down on his bed, hands behind his head as he simple stares up at the ceiling. He didn't care if she woke up, actually he hopes she does not; the world would be better off without her.

Memories flew into Law's mind, nearly over took him, he covers his eyes with his hand, and a shaky breath escapes his lips. A scowl overcame his normally calm face; no matter how hard he tries he can never forget that damn day.

_**Back at the Medical Room**_

"Do you think she'll wake up soon? She has been out for two days." called a man in a red and green Casquette hat; he stared curiously down at the girl.

"Does it matter, she's nothing but a filthy marine." called another man in a 'Penguin' hat scowling down at the girl. The captain and his soft spot for women, he thought as he rolls his eyes.

The pirates did not realize that during their discussion that the girl was slowing waking up. She was trying to piece together where she was, upon hearing the last comment from the man, she realize that if someone hated a marine that usual was because they were pirates. Her eyes flew open, she swung her legs over the bed, to the opposite side of where the bewildered pirates stood mouths agape, and pushed herself up to her feet to look face-to-face with the men. The pirates stared bewildered by her abruptness, _'how long has she been awake?_' they thought. The girl looks down at herself; she was only wearing her tank top and pants.

'_I need to buy new clothes. Wait damn it, there are still pirates around..' _She stared at them moving her eyes to face to face until stopping at Bepo looking confused. Bepo took a step forward, hands up, showing that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Miss, you need to sit down." He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Huh." She was shocked. She couldn't even comprehend what the talking bear was saying. The only thought that ran through her mind was; _'It's a freaking talking bear!'_

"Ha! Are theory has been confirm... All marines are dense." The man in a 'Penguin' hat smirked before looking at Skye with a dumb facial expression. "You. Need. To. Sit. Down." He repeated slowly using hand motions. The girl looked at him with a frown tugging at her lips.

"And you need a bath, but something tells me that won't happen." She replied curtly a smile lit up her face. The man in the hat began to stutter, his face twisting in rage, she simply began laughing.

On the other side of the door, Law could hear the girl laughing on the other side. He felt his grin growing as he listened to the girl laughter fill the air and his subordinate cursing. His heartbeat began to speed up as he listened to her laugh. He mentally shook himself and opens the door to the laughing girl, his angry subordinate, and his other two subordinate watching in amusement. The girl looked at Law, her piercing blue eyes full of questions and suspension.

"Well it's nice to see you awake, Miss Marine. Your injuries were minor, just a concussion and a dislocated ankle. I must say you have quite an interesting body." Law said as he walked over to his desk and began looking through his documents.

"Where is my jacket and boots?" She asked quietly; she was uncomfortable, and it was obvious. Law lifted his left hand and point with his index finger to the other side of the room. They were sitting in the corner; her jacket was folded nice and neat, with her boots sitting on top. She walks around the table, towards her clothes, but of course she tripped; Bepo caught her in mid-fall.

"Are you okay? Is your ankle hurting?" The talking bear asked concern. She flushed and just stares at the bear, she couldn't help it.

"….Yes, and my ankle is fine. Wait, what's wrong with my ankle?" She asked cautiously but the men could hear the curiosity in soft voice.

"You dislocated it. Captain popped it back into place, while you were unconscious." A man in a red and green cassaquete said; he had red hair sticking out from under his hat and like the guy in the 'Penguin' hat, he wore a white jumpsuit. '_Weird choice of fashion.' _She thought mentally; she looked over to the captain and smiled.

"Thank you." She held her hand out to shake his hand. He look at her hand and look up at her. '_Okay rude much.' _Of course she didn't say this out loud. "I'm Skye…. It's nice to meet you." She smiled down at the lounging man.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Skye. I'm.." Law began but was interrupted.

"Trafalgar Law, A.K.A the 'Surgeon of Death' from the North Blue, captain of the Heart Pirates and has a bounty of 100 million beri…" she interrupted him speaking in a matter-of-fact tone with a smug smirk. He looked down at her, confusion lit up his dark eyes.

"I know perfectly well who you are Captain Trafalgar Law."

"I see…. So how is your head?" Law look down at the cracks in the floor, as he asked. He didn't really care how Skye felt, he just wants her off his ship.

Skye put her hand up to her forehead, she just realize it was hurting. Law laughed, "That's to be expected. You lost a lot of blood, and you have not eaten for several days."

"Well I be…"

"May I ask how you received your injuries?" Law asked looking over to the girl, regaining his calm half-smile again.

"Cyclone." She stated in a bored voice; she was staring at the bookshelf on the other side of the room. Law just stare at her.

"I see…. Oh well I suppose I should introduce the crew." Law said lazily. "The man in the green and red hat is Clifford, the one you were just arguing with is James, and the giant talking bear is Bepo.

"So, I wasn't imaging it." Skye mumbled to herself.

"So….. You're a marine?" Clifford asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes." Skye stare down at her feet.

"You don't sound like you want to be one." Bepo noted loudly; he was the most observant, when it came to emotions that is. Skye eyes shot up, _'Crap! Not good!'_

"Shut up you stupid bear." Skye grumbled at the bear. Soon the bear began apologizing about being able to talk and other what knots.

As the bear apologize, Law grew angry by the second, no one had the right to talk ill to his first mate or crew, especially a damn marine. He reached out grabbing her left arm and slamming her against the wall behind her, and lean down to where he was eye level with her, he was a good five inches taller than her, their faces inches apart.

"Miss Skye, we are pirates. Therefore we do not like the marines. So you better watch what you say to me and _my crew_." He grinned wickedly at her as he said this in even calm soft voice.

"Hn. Would have never guessed." She commented back voice dripping in sarcasm. " Tell your crew not to butt into my business, and I may consider what I say." She grinned just as wickedly back at him. Law tighten his grip and looked at her for a moment.

"You're not afraid." He noted.

Her smile grew as she shook her head no, but her confidence was betrayed by her eyes; they were fill with fear. She has never been this afraid in all her life; shivers went down her spine as she stare into his gray eyes, a light sweat appear on her skin. Law began to smile; she was afraid.

Law stared at her for a moment; never removing his cool-smile from his face he turned and began walking out the door. "Bepo take her to the spare room for the time being. Oh and Miss Skye we will drop you off at the next marine headquarters or ship." After he left the room, Skye let out a deep sigh.

"Interesting.." Skye whispered as she watched Law leave. Bepo stood behind Skye and realize things would become a tad bit complicated for his captain in the long run.

"Follow me please Skye." Bepo said. Skye spun around and giving him an apologetic smile, Bepo smiled in return. She held out on hand, and held up her pointing finger, saying _'One second'._ She walk to her stuff and pick it up; as she walk back to Bepo, her foot caught the corner of the table, her stuff fell out of hands and onto the floor, and flat on her face. Muffled laughs fill the room; she look up and saw Clifford, James, and Bepo holding their hands over their mouths; her face flushed.

Bepo walk Skye to her temporary room, while she would be staying with the Heart Pirates. Skye began to notice that this was no ordinary ship; the walls were made out of steel and had pipes that ran along to top of the wall. Skye followed Bepo as he led her towards a door in the distance.

"What's Law like….umm? Bepo wasn't it?" Skye asked suddenly causing the bear to jump. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Hmm….. He has a laid back personality and is very level headed" Bepo stated looking down as Skye nodded thoughtfully. "Are you planning on attack us? Later on, when you have reinforcements; because Law will be very angry with me if you do." Bepo asked half jokingly and half serious.

"Doubt it. I just keep the engines in check, anyway."Skye said a little insulted at the bears outburst. She began to wonder how many marines had done that to them in the past.

"So you're an engineer?" Bepo asked trying to make a conversation.

"Best you'll ever meet." She giggled; she winks at him and stuck her tongue out.

She confused him. She was the complete opposite of all marines they have ever encountered; she kind of acts like their captain in a way, the grin grew on his face.

Skye look up, curious,_ 'Why he looking at me?'_ She shrugged, it wasn't important enough to lose thought behind. Soon they came up to room that read 'Engine'; Bepo open the door to a room full of gears and pipes. To Skye this was an engineer's heaven, of course Bepo gave her an apologetic smile. Bepo brought her up to another door to reveal a small metal room filled with desks and one small cot in the corner.

"Sorry this all we have. It's supposed to be for the engineer, but Law hasn't found one good enough to run the sub, yet." Bepo announced.

"This is perfect." Skye said smiling. "Wait, Sub as in short for Submarine?" She looked at Bepo questioning his sanity.

"Yes, we sail a submarine; it makes it easier to deal with the unpredictable weather of the grand line." Bepo smiled down at her. "I'll come and get you for dinner in a bit. Okay?"

Skye nods and watch as the bear left; she likes Bepo, but she knew she couldn't become friends with any of them it would just complicate things for them. Soon after he was out the door, Skye began pulling off her jacket. Her ribs had been aching the whole time and it was hot down in the engine room. She looks at her right arm and sighed.

"Three more months." She began to laugh. _'Then I'll give them hell.'_

**Please tell me what ya'll think. If there is grammar errors please tell me; I'd like to fix that in the next chapters. **

**I'm changing up Skye as well as the story. She was too much…. Wish I'd realized this before I posted four chapters. **

**Sorry if I caused any problems. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Something New

**Okay, here is Chapter 2**

**I hope everyone is enjoying it. : D**

**Leave a comment and suggestion please :) **

**3 Clumsy0132**

_**Chapter 2: The Start of Something New**_

Bepo walk into the small room, that Skye was currently staying in; of course he did not dare walk in before properly knocking on the door and wait for Skye to reply. It was dinner time; the crew was not allowed to eat until everyone was present at the table. Why? Nobody knows except that captain demanded it and they did not dare go against orders. After the chief finished the humungous meal, big enough to satisfy the crew at least, Law had sent Bepo to receive their new guest. When Bepo walk in he found Skye, laying flat on her back, across the bed with her hands behind her head and her ankles crossed, with her eyes closed.

"It's time to eat." Bepo announced to her. Skye open her eyes and acknowledge him for a moment.

"I'm not really all that hungry." Skye said thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling again, and closing her eyes after replying.

'_This is not going to end well.' _Bepo thought to himself. "Captain said that you need to eat."

"But I'm not hungry." She pouted, but just as she said it her stomach growled in protest, giving her away. She mentally cursed her stomach. '_Ok, I just don't want to eat with a bunch of pirates. Be whoopty do_!' She mentally said.

"Yes you are…" Bepo sigh. "Do you want to do this the easy way by simply coming with me or the hard way where I drag you there?" Bepo announced, he was already tired and she was just exhausting him. '_She's worse than captain.'_ he decided.

"Hmmm… Looks like the hard way." A smug grin was on her face.

_**In the Mess Hall**_

The crew sat down staring at their empty plates. They had to wait for Bepo and their new guest before being allowed to eat.

"What's taking Bepo so long?" Clifford whined as he stares at the steaming honey ham sitting in front of him.

"I don't know, maybe she left and he's trying to find her. We should just eat without her." James commented hopefully.

"No. We have to wait on Bepo anyway." Law spoke grinning at the crew's discomfort. He was slump over in his chair, one arm resting on the back of the chair, while the other laid across his leg.

"Put me down! I said I wasn't hungry!" Came a yelling wail from the hall; the crew looked at the door confuse. Bepo open the door with a malicious smirk.

"Sorry Captain. She is faster than I thought." Bepo announced. Skye was slung over his right shoulder; she was kicking her legs and swinging her fist into his back.

"Damn it! I said put me down!" She yelled furiously; she blew her hair out of her eyes. Her face was priceless; it was bright red, with tight lips, and her eyes full of pure rage. The crew stared at her unsure whether to laugh or what, James and Clifford held their hands over their mouths to muffle their laughs. When a deep laugh fills the silence; Law found Skye's predicament amusing beyond reason. Skye lifted her torso in order to see Law over Bepo's shoulder and glared at him, she hated being mocked. Bepo slung her off his shoulder and into an unoccupied seat next to him. Unfortunately, Skye was not the most graceful person you'll ever behold. She hit the seat too far to the left and flipped it over. She threw her hands up trying to grab onto the table, but instead of catching the table she grab Clifford's arm. He went tumbling to the ground with her. Skye fell hard on her back and Clifford landing on top of Skye; her legs were sprawled out on either side of the man's waist. Their faces went crimson as the crew fell into a fit of laughter; Clifford scramble off of Skye, at the same moment Skye crawled out from under him; they both stood up and scramble to their seat. Both were bright red as the crew continues to laugh. Law was actual red from laughing; many had fallen out of their seats and were rolling on the ground.

"Sorry." She muttered to Clifford.

"No problem." He squeaked. Neither one of them would look at each other in the eye.

"Cliff… do you need some… rubbers….. You know what they always say…Safety first." James bellowed through breaths. Clifford turn redder, if possible, and Skye slam her face into the palms of her hands.

"Can we just eat?" Skye said through her hands.

"Alright we have had our fun…. Let's eat." Law ordered; humor lit up his dark eyes. Law reached his hand out as he spoke and began filling his plate with the food that had been sitting at the table. "Oh…. and Cliff?" Law look up to the red face red head.

Cliff look up, praying that for once that Law wouldn't make any jokes. _'Please don't be a smartass!' _Cliff pleaded in his mind; maybe Law would read his mind. But when he looks at the captain's face he knew that he wouldn't get that lucky break.

"Bottom left drew when you first enter the room." Law said lazily, his smirk turn into a big smile. The crew roars with laughter; Skye look at Clifford confuse. Clifford was an even darker shade of red than he was a minute ago, and then realization hit.

"Perverts!" Skye yelped, unable to hide her red face.

_**One Week Later**_

"We'll reach the next island in a couple of days. If you need anything, you can find it on the island." Law announce to the crew, as they ate dinner, mainly talking to Skye.

It had been a week since Skye found herself with the Heart Pirates. To her utter surprise, she was actually enjoying their company; she even became friends with a few. After her and Clifford's lovely incident, they became the laughing stock of the crew; somehow through these harassing times they became friends. James would defend Cliff and Bepo would defend her, thus creating two friendships and a 'you-need-to-get-away-from-me-you-little-brat' friendship with James. The rest of the crew were great as well, except when they decide to mess with her by trying to trick her into drinking or picking her up and throwing her around. Of course, she did her absolute best to annoy Law.

"Will I have an escort or am I free to roam?" Skye asked sarcastically.

"You're free to do whatever you like, Miss Skye. Just be back before it gets too dark. That is if you plan on getting to Marine Headquarters." He replied his voice was almost an airy laugh, but Skye could hear the venom. He stood up and brought his empty plate to the sink. "Clifford, you have dish duty."

Clifford groans and swore softly to himself, but started picking up everyone's empty plates. As he picks up the dirty dishes, Skye stood up and started running water into the sink.

"I'll do that." Skye announced as Clifford went to wash the filthy dishes.

"Huh?" Clifford asked looking over his shoulder at her. She was washing the dishes in the sink.

"I'll take dish duty, you can go to bed."

"Nah, I got it." Clifford smile down at her; there was no way he would disobey Law's orders.

"Oh come on Cliff, I'm bored out of my mind here, and I've already done my chores. Law won't let me do anything, other than laundry and do you realize how bad they smell?" Skye scrunched up her nose at the memory, causing Clifford to laugh.

"Fine, you can help me." He sighed. He'd figure out how to explain this to captain later.

Skye like Clifford the most out of the crew, he was the only one who would try and save her from Bepo when he would throw her over his giant orange shoulder, mainly because she refuse to go anywhere. Also, he didn't ask her a lot of questions or force her to answer them when she refused.

"How long have you been a marine?" He asked suddenly, causing Skye to drop the plate she was cleaning.

"_Far_ _far_ too long." She smiled up at him.

"Oh come on Skye. I never ask you anything, please just tell me. I won't tell Captain." He whined, and then giving saluting like he was in the boy scouts or something. She couldn't help the smile than came across her face.

"Fine." She sighed heavily. "Let's see….." She began tapping her chin. "About twelve years."

"Tw-twe-twelve years! How old are you?" He stammered.

"Haven't you ever heard that you never ask a woman's age….. No more questions." She grinned wickedly at him.

"One more? It has nothing to do with the marines." Cliff asked. Skye tap her foot lightly on the floor, a habit she needed to stop, and thought about it.

"What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

With that she slaps him in the back of the head and laugh. He rubs his head and was murmur something about just being curious.

"What's going on in here?" someone asked in a deep soft voice. Skye groan, that voice belongs to someone she just couldn't stand. Law.

"I asked her a question, and she slapped me." Cliff said in a matter-of-fact tone, watching his captain closely. He had been acting stranger than normal, it started when Skye came aboard, and it was strange to see the captain in such a randomly bad mood.

"You deserved it." She said punching Clifford jokingly on the shoulder.

"Miss Skye, please do not inflict any kind of harm to my crew, and finish your own chores before offering to do others." Law said icily. Skye blink up at him; she didn't understand his mood swings at all. One minute he acted almost like he liked her but then he would turn around and act like this.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Skye yelled finally unable to take it anymore; there was a small flicker in his eyes. He grabs a knife and threw her against the counter, holding the knife to her neck. Dishwater sloshed all over her back. He looks down at her, his mouth was in frown, the first she had seen since she joined; She gulp and pull away from the sharp metal now resting on her throat, her eyes were wide for a moment, but she stood her ground.

"I'm the captain. I give the orders, and I answer what I want to. Understand, Miss Skye?" Law lean over the shorter woman, the knife pressed closer to her neck.

"Entirely." She said just as cold. Law began to chuckle; he saw the fear in her eyes, he let go of her and put the knife in the sink; his normal smirk return to his face.

"And as for your question…..You're a marine, what other reason do I need." Law called out as he slowly walk to the door.

"Are you serious?" She stared in disbelief; that's why he hated her.

"Completely.".

"You know what Law…. It wouldn't hurt to get to know someone before forming an opinion about them."

"You joined the marine, that's all I need to know." Law said as he paused at the door and turned to look at her. A hard chuckle came out of her mouth, without any humor in it and walked to the door; she paused when she reached Law and look up at him directly in eye.

"I didn't join by choice." She whispered. Law's face never change from his calm laid-back expression but his eyes gave him away, he look at her in shock; she turned away from him and continued walking.

Law looked at Cliff; Cliff was looking at his captain in disgust and distaste.

"She told you?" Law asked his voice low. _'It's not my fault that I didn't know!' _Law mentally yelled at Cliff.

"No, but it was obvious. Everyone, even James, figured it out." He yelled at his captain. Law's eyes widen, he had never been yelled at by one of his crew. Cliff couldn't hide his frustration no matter how much he tried; he knew that the man he was yelling at could kill him with ease. He looked at Law and shook his head with disgust and walk out leaving Law to ponder things.

Law began walking around the ship aimlessly. _'Should I apologize? I mean it's not all my fault… Is it?' _He ran into a door as he thought these things through. He looked up at the door that he had come to, it read 'Engine'. Of all the doors he could walk to he walk to hers, he stared at the door for a moment, and then reach for the door knob. He decide while he was here he might as well apologize, and open the door.

_**The Engine Room**_

Skye began working on the Sub's engine; a couple of the gears where in the wrong place, the bolts were loose, and the pips had leaks. She sighed loudly; of course they didn't know how to properly take care of her. The poor thing, after several minutes, she shrugged off her jacket, laying it down by her tool box. She began working again, tightening the bolts, she felt content. She always felt better when she was working; it reminded her of better days, the days when it was her and her mom working a new engine; the days before the accident. She smiled at the memory; it had been ten years since she last spoke to her mother. Her right arm snag onto some of the gears, she had to pretty much yank herself off before she got caught in it. Free at last; she sighed looking down at her mechanical limb. The memory still haunts her.

"Damn that man." She whispered.

"What man?" A deep voice asked behind her. Skye squeak and spun around in surprise, nearly running into his chest; 'W_hen did he get there?'_ She thought.

"You." Skye shouted seething in anger at the tall man now in front of her; grabbing her jacket and went to stomp out of the room, but was stop when he grab her wrist with an iron grip. Law put his free hand on the right side of her neck, touching the metal in disbelief. She stopped and looks up at him surprise; nobody has ever done that before.

"What happened?" He asked curiously. This question had been burning in the back of his mind since he first saw it. She stares into his eyes and sigh.

"I was in an _accident_ when I was a kid." She said. The way she said accident made it obvious that it was no accident. "I don't like to talk about it." She added when she seen Law about to ask her 'How?'

Law nodded, he wasn't going to push her; he began to run his fingers down the metal. "How much is there?"

"My entire right side and the left side of my waist were messed up…" She paused for a moment and then looks up. "Along with some of my organs." A smile lit up her face when shock over took his expression, him being a doctor, he knew how much of a miracle it was for her to even be alive much less walking around. Law's eyebrows shot up; how was that even possible or even affordable.

"The marines paid for the surgery," guessing his question, "that's why I've been a marine so long; in order to pay off my debt…" She should not have said that, that was classified information. "I shouldn't have said that. Crap! You can't tell anyone that, not even Bepo or the others, I can get in big trouble and get my debt doubled." She stares at him for a minute and realize that she gave an order. "Please?"

"I won't tell." He smiled down at her; he felt relieve for some reason. Like this huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "So how long is it till you're 'free'?" He began to laugh and then realize that she had been working on the engine. "I didn't know you were a mechanic"

"Three months." She started to smile and giggle. "The best engineer you'll ever meet on the grand line; if was practically raised around engines. Also, you need to take it easy on her; I don't know how much more she could take." Law stares at her for a moment when an idea came into his head.

"How would you feel about me changing up your chores?" Law asked; Skye began to consider this.

"Do still have to do laundry?"

"No." Law said in an airy laugh.

"If it means I don't have to do laundry I'm all for it."

"Okay, while you're with us you'll be responsible for the repairs on the ship."

"Deal." Skye said excited; Law was being nice to her, it surprised her a little, and she began to laugh after a moment.

"What is it?" Law asked curiously.

"You're being nice. That's a start of something new, isn't it?" She said giggling, Law began to chuckle with her.

"Indeed I believe so, Miss Skye." Law agreed

_**Law's Room about an hour later**_

Law return to his room after helping Skye move some of the heavier gears to their rightful place, he had receive a proper chewing out for the condition he had placed the Sub's engine in. He went back to his room and walk over to his dresser drew and open it.

Law laid down on his bed, staring at an old, yellowing photo, a sad smile appears on his face. It had been a long time since he look at it, after talking to Skye he felt compel to look at it. He stared down at a tall, lanky man with dark eyes who stared adoringly down at a small dark woman with long black hair, with a small cocky smirk. In between the man and woman sat a little boy, with an overly sized white and brown speckled hat; he had the same dark eyes as the man and had pitch black hair. The boy resembled the woman the most, he was laughing, his eyes filled with joy and innocence.

Law stares down at his younger self; he had inherited his mother's smile and his father's dark eyes and laid back attitude. He carefully place the picture back into a wooden box and close the lid slowly.

He picked up the newspaper and stared darkly at the photograph on the cover. It was of a Marine captain that had been relocated to the grand line.

"Just you wait, Commodore Hotaru Marc." Law whispered icily and began laughing humorlessly.

**Hotaru- darkness and despair**

**Please tell me your honest opinions of my story, positive or negative, I don't care. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Captain PG

**Alright here is Chapter 3.**

**This chapter is more as a joke. One of my friends and my little sister (along with me of course) made it up as a joke. I liked the idea so much I made it a part of the story.**

**3 Clumsy0132**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Captain PG**

"Are we there yet?" Skye complained from the cold metal floor. She was wearing her usual outfit, her baggy pants, gloves, boots, a shirt Cliff had given her until she could buy a new one, and a new tool belt that huge loosely around her hips. She keep Cliff's shirt tied up, showing the lower part of her stomach, in the back and rolled the sleeves up, in order to make it more feminine. It had been eleven days since she joined the Heart Pirates, the crew had finally warmed up to her, except for one person.

"No." James grumbled. "Do you see an island?"

"No, we're underwater." Skye laugh as James turn red and began stuttering insults, calling every name except the 'Virgin Mary'.

"Leave James alone, Miss Skye." Law chuckled; he was sitting in his chair right above Skye.

"Aw, you are always ruining my fun." Skye laughed. "I have a question for you." Skye looks at Law seriously.

"What is it?" Law asked leaning onto his knees.

"… Are we there yet?" Skye fell over into a roar of laughter as Law's face turn into a scowl.

"Bring us up to the surface. I need some fresh air." Law ordered.

"What's wrong Law? Are you sick of me already?" Skye asked in fake concern and then began to giggle.

"Yes, actually I am."

"…..That was mean." Skye pouted looking up at Law through her eyelashes; Law's eyes widen, just a bit but he keeps his laid back composer, never betraying himself.

Soon the sub emerge out of the water and onto the surface; the crew walks up onto deck and began to stretch their arms and legs, trying to get the stiffness out from being stuck on the Sub so long. Skye stretched her arms high over her head and began looking around trying to find Law, he was nowhere in sight, _'Gosh Darn it! He's the one that wanted the fresh air so badly.'_ She found him; Law was leaning over the ship's railing and was looking into the turning water below; Law look enviously towards the water. Before he had eaten the devil fruit, he was actually quite the swimmer; he loved to swim in the ocean, the feeling of salt on his skin. But now that was out of question; he couldn't even float, much less swim. He began to scowl the more he thought about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Law turn to see Skye had been watching him for awhile. Law look at her in the eye and wonder if he should tell her; as he ponder this she walk and look over the railing at the water. "Isn't it beautiful? I've been all over the grand line, but the most beautiful sight I've ever seen is the ocean."

"It really is."Law laughed. "There isn't a day that I wish I could swim in it again." Skye looks up at him confused.

"Why can't you?"

"I ate the *Room-Room* Fruit when I was a kid, haven't swam since." Law said as he was smiling down at Skye.

"Well duh, you lose your ability to swim…. I didn't know you were a devil fruit user. What can you do?" Skye asked.

"You'll see, one day."

"Tell me." She ordered; she was smiling knowing full well she piss him off. He hated being ordered around.

"No and don't tell me what to do or I'll transplant your organs while you sleep." Law said icily.

"Like you could. You 'd need to be a mechanic for that." Skye replied harshly back to Law.

"They fight like an old marry couple." Cliff told Bepo. Bepo look over to his captain and sigh.

"And to think, that we'll have to put up with that until we reach Sabaody Archipelago." Bepo and Cliff exchange looks and began snickering. _'This was going to be fun.' _Bepo thought to himself.

Law's and Skye's face were inches apart; glaring down each other's throat, ready to fight.

"Captain! We have company!" James yelled. On the portside was huge ship with a red flag, bearing a skull with a bandana wrapped around the head.

"The Gansta Pirates." Skye said; she heard of them from the marine soldiers on the ship.

"Excuse me, but who is that, Miss Skye?" Law asked, he was praying he didn't actually hear what he thought he heard.

Skye watched as the ship neared the Sub; an extremely pale man, probably the captain, was standing on the railing of the enemy ship. He was wearing a gray wife-beater shirt that clung tightly to his chest, baggy pants that sagged around his hips, and a pair of red and black sneakers. He had gold teeth, blond braids, lots of jewelry that could blind someone in the sunlight, and a red bandana tied around his head. _'Yep, the Gansta Pirates.' _Skye concluded.

"Yo, yo! PG is in the hiss house n is lookin' for a fighta!" Yelled the man, trying to sound ghetto, note trying. He jumped onto the Sub and faced Law. "Ya gotta be Trafalgar Law, you're gonna get your scrawny ass beat! Ohhh!" Law's smirked face turned into a grimace; this guy was pissing him off. _'I seriously have to fight him?' _Law thought to himself. PG looks over at Skye, noticing her for the first time and winks, "Hey baybay, if ya wanna to hang with sum real pirates, come on ova. We'll show ya a good time." Now Law was really pissed.

"PG?" Skye tapped her finger on her chin in thought. "Parental Guidance suggested?" Skye commented back, a wicked grin was on her face. _'Yep, it's official. This guy is an idiot_.' She thought to herself.

"No Bitch. Pasty Gangsta!" He yelled at her; Law was no longer leaning across the railing, he was up and ready for a fight. No matter how much weaker this guy was compare to him, he was going to kill him or at least rearrange his body parts.

Skye stopped laughing at her little joke and looked at him. She no longer had that look of a sweet, weak little girl. It was the look of someone who had gone through hell and back. _'O no he didn't.' _Before anyone could stop her, she reach to her tool belt and pull out a wrench the size of Bepo's paw and chunk it right into PG's solid gold teeth; Law had to bite his lip in order to stop the laughing.

"Don't call me that." Skye yelled as loud as she could at the wannbe gansta. _'Loser!' _

"What? A 'Bitch'." Some unknown voice yelled, Skye seen something out of the corner of her eye. Before the crew knew what was happening, a giant axe came swinging around, aiming to cut off Skye's head. Skye bent backwards, holding herself up in a back bend and flipped back to her feet after the axe went by. This man was different from his captain for two reasons. One: he wasn't dressed like a complete idiot and two: he was a cyborg.

"O shit!" Skye wailed as she dodged another attack.

"Ah, Heath. We goin to trash this joint, al'right."

"Understood, Captain…. So tell me what are you good at?" Heath asked. He lung at Skye; Skye was a marine and all, but when it came to fighting there was one thing she could do better.

"You're absolutely right… and that is running the hell away from you." She wailed as she did a back flip to get away from his axe. _'Damn he's good.' _"I could use some help here!"

"Aye, Aye!" Bepo yelled delivering several kicks to the diaphragm and jaw. _'Aw how cute!' _Skye thought. Heath went soaring right off the edge of the ship.

"Hope he can swim." She said laughing.

"I'm gonna shank ya now, ya little bitch." PG yelled as he pulled out a dagger and began to run at Skye.

"Whaaat? I didn't do it!" She yelled at the approaching pirate. '_Damn this isn't my day.' _

"Room." Law called out in careless tone; a sphere encased Law and PG causing him to run straight into the wall that was blocking him from Skye. Law had an amused look was on his face when he saw Skye's eyes widen from shock. Law pulled out his sword and slashed at the air, or so Skye thought, instead, PG's body was slashed into pieces, hovering over the deck.

"What the hell?" PG's head yelled.

'_Wait his freaking head just talked!'_ Skye thought. She gasped unable hold it in; Law chuckled. He found her bewildered look amusing.

"Damn bastard, put me back togetha!" Law eyes shot up at PG's head, smiling in defiance.

"You are not in the position to give orders, Mr. PG. And if you do it again, I'll cut out your tongue." Law laugh darkly at the frighten facial expression now on PG's face. "Don't worry it'll be over soon…. Shambles."

PG's body began spinning around the sphere and then began connecting in all the wrong spots. His arms were where his legs should have been and his arms were where his legs should be. Skye stares in shock and amusement; she was unsure how to react, when something hit her. She walked up to the sphere and knock on it; Law looked back confused.

"What?" He asked.

"May I have the last hit?" She asked.

"I guess so." The sphere disappeared, Law had to see this. Skye walk over to PG, and look him in eye and gave a you-are-so-dead smile.

"This is for calling me a bitch." She pulled back her right arm and punched him right in between the eyes. PG fell onto his back and began cursing her out; Skye stood up and walk to stand by Bepo, ignoring PG.

Law laugh, he was right it was so worth it. He look at PG and gave a now-let-me-kill-you smirk. PG stumble backwards right into the railing; he look at the water and then at Law. A smile came across his face, showing his missing teeth, do to Skye throwing a huge ass wrench at his face; he jump.

"Did he really just do that?" Skye asked Law.

"What?" Skye asked. She tilted her head to the left and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Damn idiot." Law mutter. Sure he knew he could beat the guy easily, but he had been so bored lately, and his only entertainment jump over board. _'Dick.' _

"I'll agree there…. O man there went the show." Skye began to pout. "It's been boring, I was hoping to see a pirate brawl. Damn."

"Maybe next time?"

"Okay….I have always heard that there is always a big party or feast in order to celebrate a victory. Do not tell me that you do not do such things on this ship…. or sub?" Law smiled, not one of those smirks where he just trying to annoy you, but a real smile.

"What kind of captain would not throw a party?" Law laugh. "James get the sake out, Bepo tell the chef to start cooking." He ordered; James and Bepo ran off to follow their captain's order, with huge smiles on their faces. Clifford walked over to the captain, grinning.

"Captain, are we going to play with Skye or not? I not sure, since she's actually not a part of the crew." Clifford asked the captain, they both look at Skye.

"Of course we are going to play. Right, Miss. Skye?" Law said. It was obviously a rhetorical question, what he really meant was 'You're going to play or die' and Skye knew it. She sighed loudly.

"Okay, but I refuse if we're playing strip poker." She replied heavily and left, leaving both men's minds to wonder, as to what she looks like under her baggy clothes.

**The Party**

It was only sunset and most of the crew was already passed out. Skye look down at the shirt Cliff had loan her; she was defiantly had to buy some clothes on the next island. Bepo, James, Clifford, Law, Skye, and a couple other crew members were the only ones still sober, or not totally shitfaced. They all insisted that she could not drink until they said so; when she ask why the simply said 'You'll see.' Skye shook her head at the passed out men on the deck.

"To think, that pirates can't drink for a long amount of time." Skye mumbled.

"Let us see how you handle sake, Miss Skye." Law motions her to join them at the table. There were ten small shot glasses, and a bottle of sake on the table. Skye gingerly move toward the table; they were all smiling at her, even James; she didn't trust it, not one bit.

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat down.

"Calm down, we are just going to play 'I never...'" Clifford announced happily.

"What in the world is that?"

"Okay, this is how it goes: You get a group of people, some strong sake, and you take turns getting to know everyone. When it's your turn, you have to say something that you have never done, and if the people around you have done it, they have to drink a shot of sake." James said.

"Okay?"

"Do you not understand? I can explain better if you want." Bepo said placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Nah, I think I got it. Let's play."

"Captain, you go first." Clifford said excitedly. He loved this game, and it would help them figure out Skye better.

"Okay. Hmm let us see…" Law tapped his temple as he thought. "I have never…. Slept with a man." All the men stare at Skye, but she didn't move. The man beside her pick up his shot and drain it dry, and then passed out.

'_Of course it's a crewmember that drinks and not her.'_ Law said, he was pinching the bridge of his nose. All the men just stare at her in disbelief.

"What?" She said defensively. "I'm waiting till marriage."

'_She is still innocent'_ Law noted mentally. "You're turn, James."

"I've never… been in love." James said, mainly towards Clifford, but Skye also picked up her drink and swallowed.

"Wait, you've never slept with a guy but you have been in love? Was it that kind of relationship, were you're the only one in love and he didn't even know you existed" Clifford was confuse now; Law slap him upside the head for his rude question, Cliff looks at Law as trying to say 'What?'

"No, we were engaged. I just wanted to wait, I was raised that way. And I'm glad I did because two weeks before the wedding we broke off the engagement." Skye look down at her hands. Everyone saw it; she was still in love with him; Law's heart jump. Why? Nobody knows not even him.

"What happened? Who broke it off?" Bepo asked in concern.

"It was a mutual agreement. Something came up." She ended it on that.

"You're turn, Clifford." Law said stopping anyone from asking any further questions. Skye look at him and giving him a thankful smile. The party went on until James, Bepo, and Clifford was all out, leaving Skye and Law.

"Well it's late. I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight Law." Skye called over her shoulder and walked to her room.

"Goodnight Miss Skye."

**Skye's Bedroom About Ten Minutes Later**

Law walk to the engine room; he felt bad for what had happened earlier, he did not intend for that to happen, believe it or not. He walk to Skye's door and knocked, half-expecting her to be awake and half-hoping she was.

"Come in." Came a muffled voice. When Law open the door, he found Skye looking down at needle and string, biting her tongue in concentration. Law began to chuckle; there was tare in her right pant leg, and she was planning on fixing it.

"Do you want me to stitch up your pants leg?" He asked when Skye shot him a look.

"Yes please." Skye said exhaustingly. Law sat down on the bed beside her and took the needle and string from her. He put the string through the needle on the first try and began sewing up the ripped clothing.

"You're a woman and you can't even sew?"

"You're a man and you can."

"True."

"How do you know how to do this anyway?" Law looked up. She was laying back on her elbows obviously wanting an answer. Law sighed.

"One: I'm a doctor; I have to stitch up wounds all the time, though I do suppose it is a little different than clothing Miss Skye. And secondly, I had to learn when I was a kid." Law look down and began stitching again.

"Why? Your mom didn't do that?" Law's finger slip which caused the needle into his finger.

"Ow." Law said shaking his hand; Skye grab his hand and laugh.

"That won't help it, let me see…. I thought you were the doctor." She began examining his finger, it wasn't bleeding that bad.

"True."

"O well." She laughs.

"My parents died when I was young." Law said after a long moment of silence. Skye look up; Law was looking down at his feet, avoiding her stare.

"I'm sorry." Skye didn't know what to else to say, she never seen Law look so sad. Law look up and smiled.

"It's alright. I actually came down here to apologize for earlier." He laughed. Skye let go of his hand and he began to work on her pants leg again.

"It's okay, I'm over it…..What were they like?" Law look at Skye; nobody has ever ask him that one before. He smiled and thought of the perfect way to answer it, before giving a reply.

"My mother was always laughing, I remember that; she looked on the bright side of things and would jump in an unknown situation head first. She often ticked my dad off for doing that. My father was very laid back, didn't rush into things, before he comprehended the whole situation, you see." Law laughed at the memory. "They were both doctors. They would help anyone if they needed it. No matter if you were rich or poor, marine or pirate; they didn't care." A sad smile came onto Law's face.

"You must be proud?"

"Damn straight." Law laughed. "Here is your pants are back to their original state, and get some rest. We should land in Akiyama soon." Law began walking towards the door.

"My mom's an engineer." Skye called out. "I haven't seen her since the accident… and my dad… is a… pirate, I haven't seen him since I was seven." Law turns around, stunned. "You would have liked him." She laughs; it was so easy to talk to Law, and it seemed unfair for her to know about his parents and not her parents.

"That's very interesting, Miss Skye." Law commented. "Who is your father?"

Skye smiled and moving her hands over her lips, as if she was zipping them shut, showing that her lips were sealed. Law laughs and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"She'll tell me when she wants to." He said to himself as he walks to the deck.

He shut the main door to the sub and walk over to the railing. He put his hand over his heart and felt its accelerating beat.

'Why does this keep happening' Law thought to himself, he looks up at the crescent white moon surrounded by stars, hoping to find an answer.

Skye was laying in bed, pondering over what had just happened. "How is that I can talk to you better than I could talk to Drake?"

**Tell me what ya'll think.**

**It'll be awhile before I post Chapter 4 again... I didn't like it at all.. I jump the gun to quick. Sorry you'll just have to find out later what happens :)**

**Also it may be awhile before my next post; the ACT is coming up and softball practice has started. **

**But I promise I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**3 Clumsy0132**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Temper

**Okay, here is Chapter 4 it's shorter than the other chapters but I hope ya'll still enjoy.**

**To Waca and Phalanx: I like to thank the two of you for your advice…. It helped a lot. **

**To GirlWhoLovesVampires: Yes it is the supernova X. Drake, I thought I'd just throw him into the chaos... And I'm glad you like Skye. **

**To Waca: When I said she was small, I meant she was skinny.**

**To everybody: The first three chapters I attempted to write in present tense. I've discovered I suck at it, so I'm writing in past tense from now on! Sorry for any confusion! :) Also thanks to everyone who reads my story and has added me as a favorite :)**

**Hope ya'll like it. **

**Please comment :) **

**Tell me what you think, good or bad. I don't care. **

**Clumsy0132**

**Chapter 4: Bad Temper**

"Are we there yet?" Skye complained; this had become her daily routine: pestering the crap out of James. She was sitting on the floor at the foot of Law's chair. She looked down at her clothes; she had been wearing the same clothes for the last two weeks. _'Urgh…. I need to buy new clothes ASAP.'_ Not that she wasn't thankful that Cliff had loaned her a shirt, but it didn't fit right.

"No." James grumbled.

"When will we get there?" Skye began to pout. She had been with them for two freaking weeks and she was tired of wearing this damn outfit, also it was about to be her monthly cycle! And she doubted that Law had any of the necessary supplies for that. She sighed; on a marine ship it would take only about two months to get to Sabaody Archipelago, but she was on a pirate ship and they were only a little half way through the grand line!

"When you see an island, then we're there!" James was irritated already and he'd only been talking to her four or five minutes.

"But we're underwater." Skye said. James had had it!

"You little…" James began, his face turn red with rage.

"James that's enough…. Miss Skye, leave James alone." Law announced suddenly; he had been lounging in his chair, watching in amusement as the two bickered. "We'll arrive at Akiyama Island by noon tomorrow; now go do something to the engine." Law waves her off.

"I can't…." She looks up at him with a smile. She had been working on the engine nonstop ever since Law gave it to her as a daily chore.

"Why?"

"Because I've done all the necessary repairs and improved it the best I could with the resources I had available…. We need more wire, by the way." She leans back against the wall, placing her hands behind her head, closing her eyes.

"So you have nothing else left to do?" Law asks as a sly grin came to his normally calm face. Skye's eyes were still close, so she didn't see it; Skye nodded. "Well then….." Law snapped his fingers and Bepo moved forward.

"Aye!" Bepo yells. _'What the-!" _Skye thought as she rolled to the left to get away from Bepo's kick. She jumped to her feet and stumbled a little.

"What the hell!" Skye yells as she dodged another attack from Bepo. Law chuckled as he watched. He motioned for Cliff and James to join in on the fun. Skye flipped and twisted in the air as she dodged all of their attacks; Law stopped laughing when he realized she wasn't fighting back.

"Why don't you just fight back, Miss Skye?" Law asks. "I'm sure the marine's taught you how?"

"Are….you…kidding me?" She stuttered out. She was breathless as she dodged the oncoming attacks. _'I'm going to kick their ass one day!' _She mentally cursed herself for not learning how to fight.

"You don't know how to fight?" Law asked in disbelief; all marines are trained to fight. Even the chore boys knew how. Bepo, James, and Cliff stopped attacking her and looked questionably at her.

"No." She heaved; she was breathing hard.

"And why not? I thought all marines learned how to fight." Law asked her, she regained her normal rhythm of her breathing.

She let out a hard laugh. "Please, I was the human test dummy!" She snorted.

"So that's why you can dodge attacks so well?" James muttered. He was actually a little impressed; he knew from experience how hard it was to dodge Bepo's attacks, but she was not only dodging Bepo. She was dodging Clifford's and his own attacks.

"Yep… I've been dodging attacks like that since I was ten. Don't mark me as totally useless, I can do a little street fighting, but other than that I got nothing." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why didn't they teach you?" Bepo asked as a look of confusion crossed his adorable teddy-bear-like face.

"They never wanted to teach me how to defend myself. So, I just run away or try not to get caught in any fights I can't handle." Skye said.

Law's left eyebrow began twitching. "Run away?" He grumbled; his lip began to twitch.

"Um, Law? Are you okay?" Skye walked over to him, gingerly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no, not good….. His face is twitching! Captain, please calm down!" Cliff said nervously. Skye looked over her shoulder at James who was backing up to the corner.

"What's wrong?" She asked; her hand was still on his shoulder. Bepo ran and grabbed Skye, pulling her back with him.

"Captain's lost his temper." Bepo squeaked. _'Bepo actually looks scared.' _Skye thought to herself. The whole time she had been on the sub, Law has never been mad. Sure he didn't exactly get along with her when they first meet, but that was more like a 'she-smells-bad' thing. But this… Law was just plain pissed.

"Run away!" Law stood up and grabbed the front of her shirt. "How can you just drop your pride and run away!" He threw her down to the ground and towered over her. Skye glared at him, rage and fear filled her bright blue eyes; he bent down and looks at her, his dark storm-cloud gray eyes meet with her sky blue eyes.

"Hit me." He ordered.

"What?" The crew yelled.

"When hell freezes over!" Skye yelped as she jumped to her feet and back into the wall. Law stood up; he took only a couple steps to her and placed his hands on both sides of Skye's head on the wall behind her, and looked at her with his mysterious grey eyes.

"Why?" Law asked as he leaned towards her.

"Well I kind of like my life at the moment, and I'm not going to start digging my own grave!" Skye was visibly shaking with fear and rage. _'What gives him the right to order me? What is he trying to prove?' _Skye mentally yelled at herself. The fire in Law's eyes died down and his scowl disappeared when he noticed her hand shaking. He pulled away from her and walked away from the unnaturally pale girl. Skye collapsed to the floor, her knees could no longer hold her up. She put her hand over her accelerating heart, her breath came in gasp as she tried to calm down; she felt hot tears of rage fall down her face.

"Skye are you okay?" Cliff came running to her side, kneeling down beside her. He grabbed her face and began whipping the fresh tears with his thumb as they streamed down. "Calm down. Its okay, its okay he just lost his temper." He cooed. "You don't have to be afraid." Skye's head shot up; she glared at Cliff.

"I. am. not. scared. I. am. pissed." Skye grid her teeth together; she stood up and kick a nearby box filled with metal shape boards. "Ow!" She yelp and began jumping up and down on her one good foot, she lost her balance and fell over another box. "Damn it!"She yelled as she rubbed her sore butt. James, Cliff, and Bepo fell over laughing; their eyes were starting to water.

"Only you Skye." James bellowed.

"Shut the hell up!" She winched when tried to get up, but fell back to the floor; her foot was throbbing. _'Oh shit!' _Skye mentally yelled. "Umm…guys?" She whispered. They looked up through watery eyes at Skye; as they stared at the girl clutching her right foot and sat on the floor, they stood up straight. _'Why hasn't she got up yet?' _They all mentally thought as their face went from amused to just plain horror. Bepo ran to her and pick her up in his arms, holding her as if she was a baby doll. James opened the door and ran to Law.

"Um… Captain?" James said quietly but Law could hear the urgency behind it. He had been lying on the table in the infirmary trying to calm down from his recent tantrum; he look at James lazily.

"Yes?" He said unconcerned.

"You have a patient." Law looked up at that and tilted his head to the side. "Skye kind of fell…..and we think she broke something." Right on cue, Bepo ran in with the protesting patient.

"I don't want to see _him._" Skye told Bepo coldly. Law sighed heavily.

"Put her on the table." He ordered. Bepo laid Skye down on top of the table and placed his paw on her shoulder. He turned and walked to stand by the door, leaving just her and Law at the table. She sighed; she knew it would be impossible to escape with her foot like this. She glared at Law as he began examining her foot. He picked up her ankle and looked over it carefully. She flinched as his long smooth fingers ran across her aching foot.

"How did you mange to sprain your foot, Miss Skye?" Law spoke up, his voice filled with amusement, as he walk back and grab some wrap.

"I don't fucking know." She said curtly and icily; purposely not laying an eye him.

"Bepo?" Law asked.

"She kicked a box after you left." Bepo said averting his eyes from Law and Skye. He left the room leaving only her and Law in the room. Law began chuckling as he thought, _'Only you, Miss Skye.' _Skye bit her lip, forcing blood to seep through her pink lips. She had to watch her mouth, or things would go downhill. Law noticed her restraint and decides to see how much tolerance she held.

"It would not have happened if you learn to keep that temper in check." Law lazily said; Skye's eyes began to bore into him. _'That's it!' _Skye thought.

"If you are just going to mock me…..then I'm…I'm just…. I'm leaving!" She jumped down off of the table but was caught mid-air.

"Please sit down until I finish wrapping your foot at least. Anyway you can't walk by yourself until tomorrow." Law said. He was biting his lip hard trying not to laugh. He placed her down onto the floor and laughed at her scowl.

"Fine." She began to limp out of the room, but Law walked behind her and picked her up. Skye didn't know what to expect…..she knew he was strong, but he didn't look like it. He picked her up so easily; she could smell him, _'He smells good.' _He didn't wear cologne, which she was thankful for, she never did like it when men wore cologne, and she remembered how much Drake used to wear when they were together. It felt like they were just putting on perfume but named it with a manlier name. He smelt like the infirmary, ocean spray, and something else Skye couldn't figure out. His body radiate with warmth, it took all her strength not to move closer to his chest. Was it her or was the heater on; her face flushed.

"Am I making you nervous?" Law chuckled.

"No." She replied curtly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked into his dark gray eyes; there was so many secrets hidden behind them. She found herself longing to be the one who reveal it. "Can you put me down?"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"To the mess hall, it's dinner time." Her face turned to a darker red as they walk in the hall full of the crew. The men began hooping and whistling as Law sat Skye in the chair, luckily the men shut up when Law began glaring at them, they looked down and ate their food in silence. It was Skye's turn for kitchen duty. She sat still until everyone was gone except for her. She stood up winching at the pain as it shot up her leg. She grabbed a chair and clung onto it.

"Shit!" She yelped; she bit the inside of her cheek trying to dull the pain. She began limping around the table gathering up the dishes when two long tan hands grab her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Law whispered in her ear; shivers shot up her back.

"Holy cow, Law! You scared the crap out of me." Skye whirled around to face him, inclining her head back in order to look at him in the face.

"You didn't answer my question, Miss Skye."

"Kitchen duty." She said curtly; Law grab the dishes out of her hands and shook his head.

"Sit down, I'll do it." Law pushed her gently into the seat by her and proceeds to finish cleaning the table off.

"So…" Skye sat at the table awkwardly. "Why did you become a doctor?" Law responded by nearly dropping all the dishes in his hands.

"What?" He was shocked; most people ask 'Why did you become a pirate?'

"If it's personal you don't have to say." She thought about what she said for a minute. "Of course you don't even have to answer." She flushes red.

"No, I'll answer. You just surprised me." Law said truthfully. He put the dishes into the hot dishwater, and turn to look at her. "My parents were doctors."

"Oh… I see." She smiled gently up at him.

"And what might you see, Miss Skye?"

"You became a doctor to get closer to them. Right?" His facial expression changed a little; he turned and started washing the dishes. Skye sat silently at her seat mentally cursing her big mouth, when a hand was held out for her. She look up Law was holding his right hand out for her to take, she smiled and took it. He picks her up with ease and silently he carries to her room; he laid carefully her on top of the bed and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." Skye muttered as he left.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled gently at her and shut the door behind him. He walked down the hall a ways till he was far from the engine room. He slumps against the wall and slid down to the floor; he began pondering all the strange foreign emotions he felt at this precious moment. He lifted his head to find Bepo looking down at him worried fill his black eyes.

Bepo walked down the hallway, _'I probably need to check up on Skye.' _He thought to himself when he found Law slumped over against the wall, lost in thought.

"Captain?" Bepo asked concerned; Law laughed.

"Did you know my parents were doctors? They were the best in our village." Law said. Bepo eyes widened; Law never talks about his past. _'Weird?' _Bepo thought.

"Captain?" Bepo asked cautiously. "What brought this up?"

"Nothing….nothing at all. Forget I said anything about it." Law said as he waved it off; he stood up and began walking to his room. _'How did she figure that out?' _

Bepo nodded and walked towards Skye's room; trying to figure out what was wrong with Law. He knocked on her door and listened for a reply.

"Come in." Skye yelled at the door. Bepo walked in looking a little lost in thought. "Oh hi, Bepo." _'Excellent, just the person I wanted to talk too.' _

"How are you feeling Skye?"

"Well I've had my better days, but I'm alright."

"Good." Bepo looked up at the ceiling looking flustered.

"Hey Bepo?" Skye looked down at her feet, avoiding making eye contact with him.

"Yes?" Bepo looked at her slightly confused. _'What's up with them two today?' _Skye was silent for a minute, and then she sat up straight and held her head high.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Skye looked at the bear, her eyes were pleading for him to say yes.

"You bet Skye." The big polar bear smiled at the small blond woman that sat in front of him.

**Okay, here you go chapter 4 **

**Tell me what you think…. I'm not too good with this type of stuff, but I did my best.**


	5. Chapter 5: Akiyama Island

**Here is Chapter 5… It's nothing like the previous chapter in my original chapter.**

**I'd just like to say that if you don't like my story… Don't read it.**

**You don't have to put on my reviews that you're no longer reading it, just don't read it. **

**Please post good or bad (constructive only, please) comments**

**Clumsy0132**

**Chapter 5: Akyiama Island **

"Eeeeh! We finally made it!" Skye yelled as she jumped up and down, dancing around like 'a hobo that just won the lottery.' Law covered his ears, trying to block the screams of the girl as she jumped around; James, Clifford, and Bepo were rolling on the floor holding their stomachs laughing at her 'teenage girl at a boy band concert' impression.

"Miss Skye, please calm down." Law begged her. He held his hands over his ears as Skye continued to scream like a five year old. She stopped jumping and looked over at Law, a goofy grin plastered across her face. "Why are you so excited in the first place?" Law asked before she could start yelling again.

"Because I can finally get out of these clothes!" She began dancing around in circle throwing her arms in the air and slinging her hair wildly around. Law chuckled as he watched the strange girl dance around like a complete moron.

"Well at least calm down, your foot is still sprained." Law sighed. She stopped dancing and pouted. "If you want to do something make a list of all the things that we need in order to improve the engine with." Skye looked up at him and sly smile crossed her full lips. She walked over to him, and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Law. Law tilted his head to the side and looked at Skye; his eyes read '_What is this?'_

"Already done…. Now may I go shopping?" Skye said, she was bouncing her toes ready to bolt out the door as soon as he said yes.

"I have one more question…" Law said as her read list. '_Seriously, a blow torch?' _

"Yes?"

"How are you going to pay for everything?" Law looked at her. She stopped bouncing on her toes and pure horror crossed her face.

"Aww shit." Skye muttered and fell to the floor cross-legged. "I forgot about money." She tapped her chin lightly as she stared down at the floor, thinking _'I bet I can do some odd jobs and earn enough to buy some clothes and other stuff.'_ When a handful of money was shot out in front of her; she looked up to see it was Clifford, James and Bepo where standing beside him. Law stayed in his seat grinning amusedly at her.

"Here's a hundred beri… Just bring back the change." Clifford said as he laughed at Skye's shocked expression.

"I can't take your money." She pushed his hand away.

"Fine then, it's not ours, it's yours. That's your pay for fixing the engine. Keep the change." Law smiled at her.

"Thank you." She mumbled as her face turned red, she grabbed the money from Cliff and shoved it in her pocket.

"There is one condition.."

"What?" Skye looked at Law confused.

"You have to tell us what all you buy." He smiled as she turned blood red.

"Well I can just tell you now if you want." She said ignoring the snickering crew behind her and her red cheeks.

"Very well." Law motioned her to continue.

"A shirt, a jacket, pants, undergarments, and some other feminine products…. Oh and a toothbrush." She said as she counted each item off with her fingers. The crew looked confused, and one who she had no idea was asked.

"Feminine product, for what?" He titled his head to the side, Skye sighed; she couldn't blame them they were men after all.

"You don't want to know, George." Law hushed the man, George, and motioned them to go away. They left with their heads down, Skye looked at the put out men and laughed. "I suppose, you'll be rather cranky then soon?" Skye looked at Law; he was smiling awkwardly at her.

"Yeah, sorry in advance." She began to giggle at Law's awkwardness.

"Um.. Pain relievers are in the cabinet, if you need any you can just get one of the crew to show you." He moved uneasily in his seat. The one thing he'd been hoping he didn't have to deal with.

"Thank you. I'm off shopping now…." Skye began walking out the door. "Where do I need to meet you guys at?" Skye said turning around to face Law when she reached the door.

"Hn. One of the bars in town." Law said.

"Okie Dokie!" Skye beamed and skipped off the ship. Law watched as she ran off the ship, he wanted to follow her, to make sure she was safe. His ever present grin grew wider. What was it about this girl that made him so tense? He still can't figure out how she is going to react. He laughed; he knew he'd probably never figure her out.

"What's so funny captain?" Cliff said from his side. Law looked over at Cliff and smiled.

"I was trying to figure out her next move." Law said with a laugh.

"Good luck with that." James said; Law laughed.

"Let's go get some sake." Law said standing up and walked out the door.

**In Town**

"Hmm… Let's see." Skye was looking in the sales rack at one of the clothing stores in town. She couldn't decide if she wanted baggy pants or a tight pair. "Aha! I want this pair!" She yelled to herself in excitement, scaring some of the old women that were looking at hats. She held up a pair of baggy camouflage pants that were covered in pockets down the side. She looked at the price tag and smiled; _'Only ten beri? That's a deal.'_ She draped them over her arm and walked over to the shirts and hoodies; as she ramaged through them she didn't notice a man walking up behind her. Two hands grabbed her shoulders, she jumped back, tripping over a box and went tumbling to the ground. She looked up and saw the highly amused Trafalgar Law standing over her.

"Did I scare you, Miss Skye?" Trying to hide the amusement in voice; Skye blushed and stood back up dusting her pants off.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here?" She stammered out.

"I decided to come and see if you need a hand with anything." Law's voice held amusement as he tried not to laugh.

"That's nice of you, but I'm almost done." Skye looked down at her bag that was filled almost to the brim. "I'm just buying some clothes now." She began looking at the clothes rack again and quickly grabbed a plain, brown hoodie and walked to the cashier.

"Interesting sort of clothes." Law said as he noted the attire she picked out. "I'd say you're going for comfy?"

"Yes, it's hard to work on the engine if you can't move your arms because of a stupid tight shirt. Besides, who am I trying to impress?" Skye looked up at Law as if daring him to question her more.

"I see." Law was amazed by this girl. Most of the women he'd ever meet would dress in far-to-tight clothes, and would try and seduce him, but Skye, she did the complete opposite. Yet, she still intrigued him. He smiled down at her; she smiled in response and paid the cashier.

"Is it okay if I use your changing room?" She asked the cashier.

"Oh why yes of course. It's in the back left corner." The cashier said and pointed her in the direction of the room.

"Law, can you watch my stuff?" Skye looked up at him.

"Sure, just get out of that hideous marine outfit." Law said laughing as her face turned red with annoyance. She stomped off to the changing room. Law laughed and picked up her bag and walked towards the nearby bench.

As he waited he decided to look through her bag, just to make sure she had everything she needed. As he dug he found items that confused him, repulsed him, and intrigued him. First he found a pair of goggles, a welding mask, and thick leather gloves. '_How did she fit this into her bag?'_ Next he found a pair of baggy pajama pants, a grey tank top, toothbrush, some toiletries, and…. _'Gross!'_ other products he hopes he'll never have to see again. The last thing he found was a package of lace underwear and several sports bras and push-up bras. One bra interested him, it was a red lace push up bra; he gulped and quickly shoved the items back into the bag and leaned back against the bench, when he saw Skye coming out of the store.

She was no longer wearing her normal outfit; she was wearing a pair of baggy camouflage pants that hung loosely around her hips, a plain brown hoodie that fit tightly around her waist and chest, she had the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, showing off her advance mechanical limb. She wore her usual brown combat boots, but her hair curly and was thrown up in a messy bun with her bangs hanging over her forehead, revealing her long slender, and yes partially metal, neck. Law stared in amazement at the girl; he had never notice how curly her hair was or how attractive she was till now. She walked over to him with a mischievous smile across her lips.

"So….. Did you like the stuff in my bag?" She said when she walked up to him. A light pink tinted his dark face. Skye began laughing; she couldn't stop laughing, even though it was obvious that Law was getting aggravated. "Never mind, don't answer that. Shall we go to the bar?" Skye said biting her lip to stop the laughing. Law stood up and handed her bag to her and began marching off towards the bar.

"Are you coming?" Law yelled over his shoulder. Skye threw her bag over her shoulder and ran to catch up with Law, a smile ever present on her full pink lips.

**The Bar**

When Law and Skye entered the bar they found the crew dancing, and singing karaoke on top of the stage. Skye began laughing as her drunken friends took notice of her and Law.

"Captain! This is the best sake, in the whole entire world!" James yelled at the top of his lungs, he had his arm slung around Cliff's shoulder, holding himself up as him and Cliff staggered around the stage.

"Wow! Skye you look hot!" Cliff yelled as her threw up his cup of sake, only to soak him and James in it. Skye began to blush and Law began to bellow with laughter as he took notice to her reddening cheeks. Bepo ran up to Skye and grabbed her hands and dragged her out to the dance floor with the rest of the crew. Skye just laughed and went along with it; Law on the other hand walked over to a table and sat down in a chair.

Law watched as his crew and Skye were dancing like fools on the dance floor; he mainly watched Skye. She was jumping up and down, swinging her head back and forth, and loosening her hair from her messy bun. He had never seen such a big smile on her face as she laughed at her own horrible dancing. She looked up and seen Law starring at her with amusement and curiosity; she laughed and ran over to him.

"Why won't you dance, Law?" Skye yelled over the blare of the music. Law looked her in amusement as he took in her appearance. Her cheeks were bright red, with a light sweat on her forehead and neck. "Come on, everyone would love to see it." Skye's smile grew as she watched Law think it over.

"Nah, I'm good." Law said with his ever present smirk, but it soon fell when he saw her grin grow bigger. She grabbed his hands; his eyebrows shoot up in shock, and drugged him out to the dance floor.

"Come on, Law, dance!" She yelled and began twisting his arms for him trying to get the petrified man to dance. "What's wrong?"

"I don't dance!" Law yelled begging Skye with his eyes to let go of his hand. Skye looked up at him shocked; her whole time of knowing him she had never seen him so nervous.

"Why?" Skye pulled him down so she could talk in a normal voice. He looked down at her; she was smiling up at him trying to tell him that she would understand with her facial expression and with her eyes. Law thought about it and he had no answer for her question; he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his seat when Skye dropped his hands. Skye looked put out for a moment but shrugged it off and continued to dance as the Captain of the Heart Pirates watched in amazement at the girl who made him question everything he learned in life.

The sun went down and forced the Heart Pirates to find an Inn for them to all stay for the night. They found a comfy Inn just on the outskirts of town; it was a medium size wooden two story log home. When the crew enter they found themselves in the lodging area, there was two rocking chairs in front of a large fire place with a roaring fire in it, and several couches away from the fire and nearer to the coffee and hot chocolate machines. Skye spun around as she took in all the antler decoration, even the chandler was made from antlers, the animal skin rugs, and the wooden furniture.

"May I help all of you?" The manager asked from behind the counter.

"Why yes we'd like ten rooms." Law said as he rested his elbows on the counter and rested his head in his hands.

"I'm afraid, we only have nine left. Will that due?" The manager began looking at all pirates with quizzical eyes. Law didn't blame her, after all they were pirates.

"That will due, Miss-" Law said but then paused. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

"Hubbard. Mrs. Sarah Hubbard. Are you sure nine rooms will do?" She said a little shock at the politeness of the man.

"Ah, well we thank you Mrs. Hubbard. Nine rooms will be perfect." Law smiled and turned away for the manager, and began walking to his lounging crew.

"Alright boys, one room will have to have three in it." Law announced as he handed Skye a key. Some of the crew groaned and others began debating.

"Why does one of the rooms need three in it, Captain?" Bepo asked from where he was seated next to Skye. She was leaning on him almost asleep; Law looked down at her and smiled. She looked so relaxed, not a muscle was tense in her face. She listened to the complaints of the men as they questioned Law.

"Well there are only nine rooms." Law stated.

"Well that's perfect, there are eighteen people." One of the men yelled; Skye recognized the voice it was Howard, he was one of the cleaners she had meet while dancing earlier.

"Well you are forgetting that one of the eighteen is a female." Law stated in a end-of-discussion tone daring anyone to question him further. The men all looked down at their hands trying to decide who the three had to room together was when a groggy voice spoke up.

"I don't mind sharing." Skye said. It was a little muffled because of all of Bepo's fur. Law looked down a little surprised, but then the men began yelling that would share a room with her. James, Bepo, and Clifford had to hit couple of the head, while Law tried to stop their sudden nose bleeds.

"I'm sharing the room with Skye." Law yelled; a breath of relief came out of his lips when all the men's nose bleeds stopped. All the men grabbed their keys and walked with head bowed down in defeat jealous of their captain's roommate. Law ignored them and looked at the petrified Skye who was hidden behind Bepo, James, and Clifford.

"Wow." Skye said, her mouth was opened and her face was slightly bewildered. _'They must not get to see a lot of women.'_ Skye decided mentally. She looked up the men who were starring at her slightly exhausted and amused. "What did I say?" She questioned them. They began hysterically laughing and clutching their sides.

"Are you serious Skye?" James finally mange to say; he looked at Skye as she curled herself up on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm going to sleep." She looked up at Law and smiled. "You can have the room to yourself." She yawned and closed her eyes. She heard a dark chuckle and felt someone picking her up; her eyes opened quickly and looked at the man picking her up. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to _our_ bedroom." Law began laughing as her face turned bright red; Skye was embarrassed she couldn't help it, but then a brilliant idea struck her that would turn Law's face just as read.

"I'm sorry Law, but you're not going to see me in that red one." She laughed as she saw Law's face turn bright red. He began marching upstairs with her ignoring the questioning looks from James, Cliff, and Bepo. When he got to the bedroom he dropped her on the closes bed and stared down at her.

"Like I want to see you in your red bra anyway, Miss Skye." He tried to sound casual but there was a little bit of longing behind it.

"Sure you don't Law." Skye said as she reached into her bag getting her pajamas and other toiletries. "Are you taking first shower or me?" Law's eyebrow began twitching.

"Ladies first…" Law began gridding his teeth together.

"Okay…. Don't come in here, please." Skye said and locked the door behind her. Law stared at the door and then laid on his bed.

_**Thirty minutes later….**_

Skye let the warm water run over her head before sighing and turning off the water. She pulled the shower curtain back and reached for the white towel and began drying off. After she finished drying off she began looking around for her clothes.

"Oh crap! I left them on the bed." Skye whispered to herself. She cricked the door open a little and looked out and found Law laying on the bed reading, while waiting on the shower. "Umm…Law?" She called out to him. He looked up from his book with a questionably look on his calm face.

"Are you done, Miss Skye?" Law had been waiting for the past thirty minutes for her to get out. During this time he had brushed his teeth and rinsed his face off, but that took five minutes, so he decided to finish him waiting by reading a good novel.

"Yes, but I have a small problem…" Skye gulped before finishing. "Can you hand me my clothes or close your eyes?" Law looked over at Skye's bed, his eyes widen a bit; he calmly rolled off his bed and grabbed her clothes. It was a small grey tank top, dark blue pajama pant, a pair of red lace underwear, and the red bra she had mentioned earlier. Law gulped and handed it to her through the crack in the door. She slammed the door and began to dress quickly; Law ran and grabbed his boxers. Skye scrambled out of the bathroom with her hair still wet and her skin slightly damp; Law ran through the door practically before she could notice his bright red cheeks.

_**Ten minutes later…**_

When Law got out of the bathroom he found Skye with a wrench in her hand tightening a loose bolt on her arm; she looked up when she heard the bathroom door shut, only to have her eyebrows shoot up. _'Law you have some seriously nice pecks going on there. And is that an eight pack.' _She felt herself getting redder. Law looked down at himself and then at her.

"Sorry, I was expecting to room with someone else." He was only wearing a pair of black boxers, and of course his lucky hat. Skye could see his well muscled tan body, and as he walked by she felt herself looking at his butt. _'Nice.' _She mentally shook herself and forced her eyes back to the loose screw on her arm. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his head revealing his short black hair. Skye looked at him for a minute and laughed.

"He does have hair." Skye said in fake shock.

"Haha you're so funny." Law said, he stood up and bent over to pull back the sheets. Skye found herself staring at his seriously fine behind. She blushed, put the wrench down, and pulled the covers over her head.

"Goodnight Law."

"Goodnight Miss Skye."

**Here is chapter 5…. I'm not done with this scene yet but I wanted to hurry and put out this chapter. **

**So tell me what you think.**

**Also I don't own One Piece…. I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**Clumsy0132**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Dreams

**Here is chapter 6…. I do not own One Piece.**

**If I did Ace so wouldn't have died… And Law would be in a whole lot more. *Sigh***

**Okay on my last chapter I hurried and posted it, because I didn't want to write on it anymore. Also I had to think about what I was putting next. This one won't be as long as usual but I think it would be a nice touch. I was thinking about writing a Valentine's Day chapter that will still tie into the story. Tell me what ya'll think.**

**Comment are appreciated, flames are not.**

**Clumsy0132**

**Chapter 6: Bad Dreams**

"_Mom, will dad be home?" A little girl said, she was sitting on a stool at the bar laying her head down in her arms and watched as the red-headed woman washed the dishes. _

"_Skye, don't start that again. You know daddy's not coming back, he's out at sea." The red-head said as she sighed. Her daughter was very stubborn, and knew she would never let up._

"_But I miss him." Skye stomped her feet as she jumped down from the stool. "I'm going for a walk." She stomped out of the bar as her mother shook her head as she watched her daughter disappear over the hill. _

_As Skye walked over the hill she broke into a sprint and ran all the way down to the harbor, fighting the tears in her eyes. When she ran to the pier she slowed into a jog and stop at the end, she looked into the freezing water below her. She missed her dad's jokes and how he would grab her mother around the waste and start twirling her around the dance floor, as he mother protested. Before her father left, he told her to always laugh._

"_It makes life a Hell lot better." He'd always say. She smiled at the memory; little did she know a marine sailor looked out at the harbor at her from the ship. An evil grin spread across his face._

"_Men, ready the cannon." He ordered._

"_Yes, Captain Hotaru Marc." The men saluted and began preparing the cannon. Hotaru smiled and began to laugh. He was finally going to get his revenge from that damn pirate._

"_Fire." He yelled._

_Skye looked up when she heard the cannon shot, her eyes widen when she realized it was coming straight for the pier, she turned and broke into a sprint. An explosion could be heard all the way into town, the sound of wood snapping, metal bending, and the faint scream of a little girl. Everything went black._

Skye shot up out of breath, clutching her right shoulder, she looked wildly around. Law laid on his side with his back to her. She began trying to regain her breath; it had been exactly a year since she lasted dream of that day. She sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her left hand. She crawled noiseless out of bed and walked to the door, opening quietly and slipped through without waking up the sleeping Law. She began making her way to the lounge; when she got there she made a big glass of Peppermint Hot Chocolate, and sat down in the rocking chair in front of the roaring fire. As she sipped her drink and stared into the fire, the memories of her past came flooding into her mind. She laughed.

"I wonder how mom's been doing?" She laughed. She picked up a nearby paper and began reading it, when several wanted posters fell out.

_**Back upstairs with Law….**_

_The woman collapsed to the ground dead; blood poured from the many wounds on the body; the woman was tan, and had pitch black hair. On the other side of the woman was a tall lanky man that was slumped up against the wall; blood was smeared down the wall down to the body. A man starred down at the corpse an evil grin plastered across his face. He looked up to the little boy who was starring at the dead bodies of his parents, tears streamed down the boys face. He twisted and jerked trying to get away from the men's grip but it was all but an attempt. Nothing worked. _

"_What are we going to do with the brat, Captain Hotaru?" One of the men asked the man._

"_Leave him." He was satisfied with his kill for the day, turned and left. They let go of the boy and he ran to his mother and began shaking her._

"_Mom..Mom..wake up." The boy begged her to wake up the mother opened her eyes half-way and looked up at the teary eyed boy. She reached up and grabbed the side of the boys face and brushed his cheek with her thumb. _

"_Law…smile. When life seems bad and you think that the world is going to end… Just smile." She watched as the boy forced a smile onto his face, he grabbed her hand and pushed is closer to his face; she closed her eyes and her hand fell limp._

Law woke up, sweat covered his body, and his breath came in rasp. He looked around hoping he didn't wake up Skye, but he found her bed empty. He rolled out of bed, and grabbed his pants. As he walked to the lounge he noticed a small girl rocking herself by the fire. Law squinted his eyes and looked closer. It was Skye, she was wearing her grey tank top, and dark blue pajama pants. Her hair was down and in a tangled mess around her calm face, there were dark bags under her eyes. She was looking down at some poster, with a smile across her face.

_**Skye….**_

The first was of a smiling, goofy looking captain by the name of 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy; her eyes widen when she read his bounty. It was three-hundred million beri! She stared questionably at the poster, and rolled her eyes, the last time she check them he was only worth thirty million beri. The next one of the a demon looking man without any eyebrows, he had red hair that resembled flames and aviator goggles on his forehead, and an evil grin. This was Eustass 'Captain' Kidd with the highest bounty of all the rookies, his bounty was at three hundred and fifteen million beri. Skye shook her head and was thankful she wasn't traveling with him. The last was of the very man she been traveling with, Trafalgar Law 'Surgeon of Death' and his bounty wasn't that bad either, two hundred million beri. Skye laughed it would probably be higher if it wasn't for the fact that he was so lazy, but the fact that it was this high still amazed her. She was so absorbed in the poster that she didn't hear Law come up from behind.

"An old friend?" Law asked suddenly behind her. She yelped and turned around quickly, clutching her heart.

"Gosh Law, give someone a warning before you give them a heart attack." As she glared at him she noticed what he was wearing. He had put on his pants, but was still shirtless and hatless.

"You haven't answer my question." Law pointed out. Skye let out a heavy sigh.

"Nah, just some idiot I have gotten to know." Law looked down at the poster and laughed.

"Now that's not very polite, Miss Skye." Law sat down beside Skye in the rocking chair.

"I'm not a very polite person." Skye shrugged ending the conversation.

"I was thinking it may have been this ex-fiancé, you refuse to talk about." Law looked down at her, her cheeks turned red.

"Drake?" She said, Law felt his muscle tighten and his jaw clench. He hated the man, even if he had never met him; he couldn't understand why though. Maybe it was because Skye had become a part of the crew and friend? Yeah that's it, that's why he felt the need to protect her and try to make her happy.

"So…why did he leave?" Law said through a forced smile. Skye looked at him curiously; he looked like he was in pain. She mentally shrugged it off and laughed, surprising Law yet again.

"He left the marines to become a pirate." Skye giggled, she wished she could have seen their faces when they found out 'Red Flag' X. Drake had become a pirate.

"He didn't wait for you?" Law asked confused by her reaction, shouldn't she be sad.

"Nah, I told him not to. The sooner he got out the better." Skye smiled up at Law. Law was bewildered, of course he didn't show it, she gave up her own happiness for his happiness. Law felt a twinge in his heart, like he took a punch in the gut. He didn't understand this, why was so furious with Drake? He decided to change the topic.

"Why are you not asleep?" Law asked as he looked at Skye as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"I could ask you the same thing." Skye pointed out to him. He nodded.

"I don't sleep a lot." Law said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?" Skye asked in curiosity.

"No reason."

"You know it helps to talk." Law looked up and his face turned into a scowl. _'So there is more to it.' _Skye thought to herself but just continued to smile at him. Even sitting down he was about a head taller than her.

"Why are you not asleep then Miss Skye?" Law said hoping to catch her off guard. _'Let's see how you like it.' _

"Nightmare."

"About what?" Law leaned in waiting for her to tell him none of you business, or it's nothing, but she tilted her head and looked up the ceiling, tapping her finger on her chin, debating mentally whether to tell him or not. She sighed and looked at him with a smile.

"The day of my accident." Skye said as she gestured down to her right side. Law's eyebrows shot up; he wasn't expecting her to actually answer. "It happens every year. It starts off with when I was talking with my mother until I blackout." She shrugged her shoulders.

Law stared at her for a minute and looked at the fire with a distant look in his eyes. "What happen?" He knew it was a long shoot but he decided to give it a shot. Skye looked at him and smiled.

"I got aggravated with my mom and ran off to the harbor to cool off. While I was there….a marine decided to _test_ his cannon. Unfortunately, I didn't get out of the way in time." Law looked up at her, she was still smiling but it turned into a sad frown. "I haven't seen my mom since." She looked off into the fire. Law reached over and grabbed her knee, she looked at him shocked.

"It'll be okay." Law smiled at her.

"So, why are you awake?" Skye asked him; Law smiled at her.

"Nice try."

"Fine." Skye pouted and then sighed; she stood up stretching her arms over her head. "I'm going back to sleep. You try and get some sleep too." Law watched as she walked up the stairs, he smiled.

"What is it about you Miss Skye?" Law whispered to himself, he stood up and grabbed a cup of black coffee and began sipping it, as his heart beat began to calm down. He picked up the pack of poster and found X. Drake's wanted poster. He stared at it for a moment and threw it into the fire.

_**The Next Day…..**_

James, Cliff, and Bepo stared as their laughing captain came down stairs with the very sleepy and grouchy Skye. James looked at Cliff and shook his head.

"When do you think he'll realize it?" James whispered to Cliff and Bepo.

"I don't know. They are both hard-headed. So it'll probably take awhile." Cliff whispered back after swallowing his butter, and maple syrup covered waffles.

"I agree, but we have to let things flow on their own accord." Bepo said, Cliff's food dropped off his fork and James stared at Bepo. "What?"

"Dude, when did you get so deep?" James asked.

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head.

Skye was a little grouchy due to the lack of sleep she got last night, she tried to sleep in a little this morning, but Law came and began shaking her awake. She was wearing the same thing that she had been wearing yesterday, except her hair was half way pulled back, showing off her naturally curly hair. Law stared at her, still taken by last night's conversation when Bepo walked up to him.

"Captain, it'll only take five days for the log pose to set in." Bepo said, distracting Law from his thoughts. Law looked up and smiled.

"Alright…. Men, you know what to do." Law yelled. The men began eating again and getting ready to get all the supplies for the next island.

**It's short… I know but the next chapter will be fun and longer. I think it's time to bring in another gallant ;) rival into the mix and I'm adding a little twist. *Evil Laugh* **

**I don't own One Piece; wish I did because it would have tons of Law in it :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Gallant Prince Charming

**Here is chapter 7 :) I decide to put out another ridiculous character…. This is kind of my Valentine's Day story I'm putting it up early.**

**Hope you enjoy **

**I do not own One Piece. (If I did Law would so be in the next chapter of the manga.)**

**Clumsy0132**

**Chapter 7: The Gallant Captain Prince Charming**

Skye sat below decks in the engine room, working on the compressor. _'Looks like I need to have a talk with whoever steers this damn sub.' _She mentally cursed whoever had been driving so reckless with the sub; the poor thing can't take much. She began moving her left arms at the shoulder in a circle; she was sore from all the training her and Bepo were doing, and moving heavy gears didn't help at all. Her whole body ached as she stood up, Bepo was determined to make her a better fighter; she was covered in bruises from all the hand-to-hand combat training she had been doing. Bepo may seem cute and fluffy on the outside, but don't underestimate him. He was a kung fu fighting bear.

It had taken five days for the long pose to set back at Akiyama Island; Skye was thankful that she no longer had to share a room with Law. Not that she minded but it was a bit distracting when he walked around the room in nothing but his boxers, looking extremely fine. Skye shook the memory from her mind, ignoring her speeding heat beat. She laughed as her face began to flush; she began tightening the bolts when she heard a loud thump above her. She looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"What have those guys done now?" She said exhausted already. She put the wrench down and wiped the grease off her hands. She looked up the ceiling again when she heard an unknown man's voice began to argue and yell. She rolled her eyes and began walking up the stairs.

_**On deck…..**_

"Get off my ship." Law said calmly. He was leaning against the sleeping Bepo. Law had been enjoying a mid-day nap when James came and told him there was an approaching ship. Law waved it off, if they wanted a fight they wouldn't get one from the Heart Pirates, at least not at the moment. As the ship approached a tall, tan man with long wavy blonde hair, jumped down from his ship and landed in front of Law with his sword drawn. Law opened his eyes and found the Captain of the Knightly Pirates in front of him. He was wearing metal armor; he had a beard that matched his blonde hair.

"Let us dual, Sir Trafalgar Law of the North Blue!" He yelled his green eyes sparkled in excitement.

"You're too loud." Law said lazily from the floor, he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. _'Are you serious? First I had to fight some pirate that went by Pasty Gansta and now this guy. I'm not even going to attempt.' _

"Are thee a coward? Too frightened to dual, Sir Captain Prince Charming!" The man yelled sticking his chest out and putting his hands on his waist, trying to look manly. Law's eyes snapped open and glared at the figure then he stood up. Prince Charming was a good three inches shorter than Law; Law towered over the shorter man. Law was about ready to show this man exactly why he refused to fight him when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What's going on up here?" Skye yelled as she emerged from the door; she was grinning with her normal smile. She had a grease stain on her left cheek, and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Her sleeves were pulled up revealing long, lanky good and metal arms; she was wearing her camouflage pants, brown hoodie, and combat boots. She looked from Law to Prince Charming, and laughed. "Who is the twit?"

"Why in the four blues." The Prince muttered before running to her side. Skye's eyes widen when he knelt down on to one knee and grabbed her left hand and planted several kisses on her hand. The crew starred with their mouths wide open; the same thought ran through their mind, _'Seriously?' _Law's smirk turned into a frown, he could fill his anger boiling up inside ready to explode.

"Um...hi… Can I have my hand back?" Skye said unsure of what to do. "Whoa!" He pulled her hand down to his chest and clasped it with both of his hands. He began quoting a sonnet that Skye knew very well.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

'_Seriously, Sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare'_ She thought beforehe pulled her closer until his hand caressed the cheek of her face, his lips inches from hers.

Skye's face would have been comical if it weren't for the current situation. Her face was bright red, her lips pressed into a straight line, attempting to make it harder for him to kiss, and her eyes wide with shock, rage, and was that fear? Law's face on the other hand was quite frightening. He looked like he was ready to kill the man by taking out his organs and replacing them with fruit. Prince leaned in, closing his eyes to plant a kiss on Skye's pale lips; she threw up her right arm. Prince's eyes shot open he'd been expecting soft, warm lips not cold and hard; he looked down at her arm, reaching up with his free hand he trapped both her wrist in his large hand. Skye was desperately trying to pull away when Law came to the rescue. Law grabbed the _Prince's_ long flowing hair and jerked him back, almost pulling Skye along with him.

"What do you think you're doing to my engineer?" Law whispered calmly in his ear. The Prince freed himself from Law's grip and drew his sword.

"We shall fight for the beautiful maiden's heart!" The Prince yelled and winked at Skye; Skye, regaining over the shock, quickly ran and hide behind Bepo, who woke up during the Prince's sonnet. "Of course if thy lady hath already decided." The Prince bowed towards Skye and gave an arrogant grin towards Law. "Of course no harm intended towards you Sir Trafalgar, but I believe any maiden on ship should be treated as if she was a fragile rose, that holds both grace and beauty." James and Clifford looked at each other and busted out laughing, falling to the floor.

"Did you just say Skye had grace?" James yelled as he held his stomach laughing.

"Seriously! Skye can't walk across a flat surface without tripping." Clifford said through each laugh. The Prince looked over to Skye (who was laughing with James and Clifford) and starred at her and then looked at the men (who were currently rolling on the floor laughing), a grimace came across his handsome face. He dashed forward and grabbed the men, pinning them against the floor, holding his sharp sword to their necks.

"How dare you offend thy maiden! Thou shall hang by thou toes." The man was furious, he looked up at Skye. "My lady, thee must join thy crew." He ran to her side and grabbed both of her hands and held it close to his chest; Skye's eyes widen _'Seriously? How many times did his mother dropped him on his head?'_ "We will sail the grand line together, and conquer the world together." He pulled her tightly against him.

"Okay… umm. Prince? I can't go with you. I have to take care of something first." Skye smiled sweetly at him.

"Will thee consider joining thy crew when all else is done?" The Prince bent down to where he was eye level with her.

"Yes, I will consider it..." Skye lied she couldn't help it he looked so desperate. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers; Skye decided the best thing to do at the moment was to just stand there. '_The sooner he left the better'_. Law's eyebrow shot up and his smirk disappeared from him clam face, he scowled at the man who was currently kissing Skye. He watched the scene in front of him in distaste and anger, he actually felt like he just received a hit below the belt.

Bepo's mouth open and closed, no noise came out, he looked over at Law scowling at the man. James and Cliff stare in complete shock, at the make out fest happing in front of them in disbelief. Skye pulls away, when she believed that was enough, and looked into the lust filled eyes of Captain Prince Charming and smiled.

"I think you should leave." Skye said calmly, but there was a hint of menace behind it. The Prince nodded, obviously not hearing the menace, and let go of her hands, he looked at the horror struck pirates and smugly smiled, before looking at Law, who looked like he wanted to destroy everything in sight.

"I bid thee farewell, Sir Trafalgar Law." He turned and kissed Skye on the hand. "Until we meet again, my fair lady." He bounded off the sub and onto his own ship, when the ship was safely out of distance, Skye let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Finally he left." Skye turned to find the horror struck pirates still starring at her. Feeling uncomfortable she turned and went below deck to finish the repairs, and practice her new fighting drills that Bepo taught her the other night.

"Captain?" Bepo asked carefully watching Law's face; Law gridded his teeth together.

"Let's go under." Law said and walked into the sub; the crew looked at each other and followed behind him quickly and quietly. They had never seen Law like this.

_**Dinnertime….**_

The crew ate in silence, watching Law and Skye carefully. Skye was actually enjoying the silence but did not like the stares she was getting from the crew. She looked up and glared at them; showing she knew perfectly well that they were staring. The crew looked down and shifted their gaze to their captain. He was staring down at his plate, and used his fork to mix his food together. He wasn't hungry; in fact all he wanted to do was get the hell out of the room. Skye stared in confusion at Law's behavior; he hadn't smiled, not even smirked, and he refused to look at her. _'What's the matter with him?' _She thought to herself. Law felt her starring at him and slammed his hand to the table and roughly pushed out of his seat, taking his plate to the sink. Skye looked at him confused for a moment but rolled her eyes and stood up frowning, leaving her plate behind her and followed Law. The crew jumped out of their seats and huddled at the door watching the scene that was about to unfold.

"Law, what is your problem?" Skye yelled at Law's advancing back. Law stopped and turned slowly around, ignoring his heart as it skipped a beat.

"Oh, go and kiss another captain." Law retorted back and began walking away from her.

"Is that why you're mad? Because I told him I was considering joining his crew?"She yelled.

'_Idiot! Did she even listen to him!' _James, Cliff, and Bepo thought as they slammed their palms to their foreheads. He waved his hand over his shoulder dismaying the question. Skye's face flushed, an idea struck her. A wicked grin crossed her face and bent down and took off her boot.

"Hey Law." She yelled; as he turned, she threw the boot at his face, hitting him dead on in between the eyes. He stumbled back and grabbed his throbbing face.

"What the hell was that?" Law said yelled coldly, he was furious. He began marching up to her with murderous glare, but Skye had a plan. "Do you want to-" Law began yelling as he towered over her, their bodies' centimeters away, but was cut off when Skye grabbed his face and began kissing him passionately. Law's eyes widen in shock, his eyebrows shot up; only one thought passed through his mind, _'What?'_

Skye moved her lips over his, and traced his lips with her tongue. Unsure of what to do Law grabbed her waste, pulling her closer and began kissing back. They began tasting and exploring each other's mouth when Skye pulled away, glaring at Law. Oh she was still mad at him, she only kissed him for two reasons. The first so she wouldn't die and the second….

"There, see? I'm interested in joining." Skye said curtly and walked away, leaving the confused Law and the even more stunned crew behind her. When she disappeared, the crew fell through the door, their mouths wide open as they starred at their captain. Law was staring out into space, thinking about what just happen, and wasn't quite sure if it actually did happen.

"Captain? Are you okay?" Cliff pushed his captain a little on the shoulder. Law looked at Cliff, James, and then Bepo.

"Did she just-" Law left the question in the air, he wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Yep." The three said together. Law looked down at the front of his trouser. _'Crap.' _Law thought to himself.

"I thought so." Law sighed. "I'm going to my quarters; get me if you need me." He walked around in a daze. He made it to his room and shut the door behind him and leaned against the metal door. _'What in the world was that?'_ Law's heart was pounding hard against his ribs, he thought it was about to explode. He began breathing deeply, trying to calm himself. This was so unlike him was all that ran through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about that damn kiss; obviously she done it to shut him up and to prove a point. So why was it that his heart wouldn't slow down? He slammed his head against the door, what was wrong with him? He had kissed plenty of girls before, hell he's not a virgin, but Skye's kiss was different somehow.

_**Captain's Quarters about Ten Minutes Later….**_

Law finally calmed down, he was breathing normal again and his heart beat was at its usual paste. Law twirled his hat around his finger as he laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Law said lazily, he heard the door open and then close, he didn't even look to see who it was. A small part of him wanted it to be Skye but the rest was begging it not to be.

"Captain?" Bepo said. _'Thank you, it's only Bepo.' _Law sighed. He was glad it wasn't Skye, he doubted he could take much more confusion today.

"Yes?" Law said trying to sound like his normal self, so far he was succeeding.

"Jim said it'll be only a week before the next island." Bepo said only his head was poking through the door.

"That's good, shorter than are last trip." Law sat up and grinned at Bepo. "How long until we reach Sabaody Archipelago?"

"Maybe a month? It depends there is one more island after this one." Bepo said looking deep in thought.

"Excellent, is that all?" Law asked, he stood up and began walking to his desk.

"Yes captain." Bepo nodded and shut the door behind him. Bepo turned to leave but found Skye behind him, listening to the new information.

"We'll be at Sabaody Archipelago in a month? Are you positive?" Skye looked seriously at him. Bepo had never seen her like this, normally she was laughing or at least smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bepo said nervously, her serious face was replaced by giddy smile. She wrapped her slim arms around Bepo and began to laugh, tears streaming down her face. "Skye are you okay?" Bepo asked alarmed.

"Yes Bepo, for once everything is perfect." Skye smiled up at him and ran off to the engine room. She would make it to Marine Headquarters on time, and then she would be free to do whatever she wanted to do. Her birthday was a month and three days away; they had three days they could spare. She threw herself across the bed and began kicking her feet in excitement. She sat up and realized something. _'What am I going to do afterward?' _

**Yay! I've made it to chapter 7! **

**Thank you for reading my story :) **

**So I just had a brainstorm recently, but I want to know what my readers opinions.**

**Would ya'll get mad if I did a time skip to two years instead of filling it in? After The War, that is? Of course I'll explain where she would be, and I would have to do a little OOCness to a certain character, but he would start off as his original self. Tell me in the reviews what ya'll think….**

**Clumsy0132**


	8. Chapter 8: The New Town

**Here is Chapter 8! **

**I'm going to attempt an arc….. I had no idea what an arc was until someone mentioned it, so I did some researching. **

**I'm not good with emotional stuff; I'm more into comedy. **

**Chapter 8: The Next Town**

On the top deck sat Clifford, he was watching in amusement as Skye attempt another spinning left kick. She succeeded in fully turning but ended up on the metal deck of the sub on her back. Bepo ran over to her to check for any serious injuries; Clifford and James on the other hand were laughing hysterically. Skye groaned and pushed herself up to her elbows and glared at the two morons, blowing her bangs out of her face. Her bangs had grown a little since the last island, causing them to hang into her eyes, but were still too short to pull up into her bun.

"Shut up." Skye ordered icily. She hated being laughed at, especially since it was their stupid idea in the first place. Okay, not really, but she only wanted Bepo to help her not the two idiots on the ground laughing.

"Oh come on Skye, don't be like that." James said as he sat up, biting the inside of his cheek trying to stop laughing. "You're actually doing pretty well for a beginner." He cracked and began laughing again. Skye began turning red in rage, her full lips began to turn into a frown. She reached down to her tool belt.

James was laughing on top of a crate, when suddenly something hard hit in the forehead, knocking him off the crate. James sat up rubbing his head looking side to side for the object used to hit him; right in between his legs was a metal wrench. _'Urgh, how can she freaking throw stuff and hit the target every time, but can't kick a dummy without falling over.' _James thought. An idea came into his head, and he smiled.

"What?" Skye asked cautiously. Normally James would sit up, pick up her wrench and throw it right back at her, to which she would catch it and twirl between her fingers smirking at the seething man.

"Skye, have you ever thought of knives and swords?" James asked getting up and throwing the wrench back at her. Like usual she would pluck it out of the air, and put it back into her belt.

"Your right! Skye, no offense, you suck at hand-to-hand combat." Clifford said grinning giddily at the girl.

"What?" Skye yelped and turned to Bepo. "Am I that bad?"

"Yes." Bepo said calmly.

"Gaah!" Skye collapsed holding her heart. _'Ouch. I must be bad if Bepo is so calm in saying it.'_ She stood up; ignoring all the concern and amused looks she was receiving from the crew. She sighed, "So what are you saying James?"

"Well, what if…instead of hand-to-hand fighting, why not throwing knives?" James said, he walked over to Skye and towered over Skye. Skye didn't like how close they were it felt weird; she took two steps back. Skye then touched her chin with index finger and thought the idea through. During this time Law had walked to the top decked.

"What if I'm not any good at it?" Skye pouted. He bottom lip stuck out slightly, her head was tilted down slightly, causing her bangs to hang over her eyes. "And besides…. Who can teach me?"

James didn't think about that, crap. Bepo, Cliff, and him only knew hand-to-hand fighting, and the rest of the crew only knew how to freaking shoot a gun. James began scratching his head through his hat, when a voice interrupted his thought.

"I can teach you, Miss Skye." Law said, he was leaning against the sub's wall his arms were crossed against his chest, his nodachi, smiling in confidence.

"Hey that's right! You don't use hand-to-hand combat!" Cliff yelled in excitement. Suddenly, the end of Law's sword hilt hit him on top of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Cliff yelled as he clutched his bruising head as he looked up at the smug smirk on his captain's lips.

"Felt like it. Are you coming Miss Skye?" Law turned from his subordinate and looked over to Skye, who had a frown tugging in the corners of her mouth. She nodded and followed him from the deck to the training room down below deck, still frowning at him. Law could fill her eyes burning into his back; he finally turned around and grabbed her shoulders, holding her firmly.

"What?" He said with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Was that necessary?" Skye said nodding her head back to the deck. What gave him the right to hit Cliff on the head? He began to chuckle, a smug smile tugged at his lips, he looked her in the eyes and there she saw it: humor, and defiance.

"It's a joke between the crew, Skye, calm down." Law said laughing a little more. Her eyes widen, he called her by her name, no 'Miss', and she liked the way he said her name. She began grinning a little; he stopped laughing and looked at her with confusion and curiosity. "What?"

"Nothing, shall we go and train?" Skye asked keeping her little secret to herself. Law studied her for a moment before nodding.

**Before the Storm….**

Skye woke up, wrapping the blanket tightly around herself; it was cold inside the engine room. Which was odd, it was always warm. After a long debate she finally jumped out of the bed and, rushing, put on her warm clothes before walking out of her room. As she stumbled down the hall she could hear Cliff and James shouting and laughing, the whole crew was yelling and laughing actually. As she pushed open the door that lead to the deck a snowball hit her square in the forehead, the cold, freezing ice went down her face as she glared at the attacker, Cliff. Cliff grinned giddy at the now scarlet girl, James began laughing at her shock, angry, and confused on her face.

"Good morning, Skye." Cliff laughed. "You want to play in the snow?"

"Snow?" Skye tilted her head to the side and began looking around the snow covered deck. She began smiling giddy; she hadn't seen snow since she was little. She walked further onto the deck and made a snowball and threw it into the smirking face of none other, Law.

She began giggling uncontrollable when she caught the look on Law's face, then the snowball war erupted. After an hour, Skye had managed hitting everyone at least once, but Law won the match. _'Stupid devil fruit.' _She thought sourly to herself as she looked over the railing at the water, everyone else had went under to change out of their wet clothes and into warmer and drier clothes, only leaving her and Law. Law walked over and stood beside her and leaned over the railing at the water. She leaned further over the railing to watching as a chunk of ice passed the side of the ship, when she lost her balance.

"Whoa…" She yelled but a pair of long, tanned hands grabbed her waist, pulling her into his chest, she could hear him chuckling by ear.

"Can you not fall?" He asked in a frustrated voice, but she could hear the smirk in his voice, his warm breath on the back of her neck. She felt her face flush, as her body began to warm up, biting her lip to prevent a sigh, as his breath continued to hit the _sensitive_ part of her neck. She could almost practically see his grin in her mind.

He could fill her body getting warmer, and she leaned unconsciously into his chest, she was biting her bottom lips and was closing her eyes in concentration. Humor replaced his frustration he felt as he began laughing. When suddenly he felt a warm breeze…. '_Oh shit.' _

Before he could react the ocean began throwing the sub around in its angry waves, the sky had turned grey and rain began beating down on them. Unthinkingly he threw her to the center of deck as a mighty wave came across the deck, knocking him over the railing and into the water. All his energy left him, as he sunk down the abyss, all he could do was hold his breath. After several minutes, he closed his eyes, he continued to sink until he felt small arms wrapped around him. His eyes opened to find a pair of bright blue eyes attempting to pull him up, he couldn't hold his breath any longer….

**Skye…..**

She collided with the solid surface of the deck and then was washed up against the railing by the wave. She saw the whole thing: Law throwing her further up the deck, him falling overboard and into the ocean. Before she knew what she was doing she jumped over the railing and dived into the water. It was freezing! She pulled her head over the surface of the water and took a deep breath and dove back under. She looked from side to side frantically.

'_Come on Law, where are you?' _She looked until she seen him, his eyes were closed with a small smirk on his lips. She began swimming towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest, he opened his eyes slightly and his smiled widen, before air bubbles ran out of his mouth. Skye's eyes widen, _'The idiot!' _she yelled through her mind. She began tugging him up towards the surface, it felt like someone or something had a hold of him and was pulling him down. _'If he's going, I'm going.' _She thought stubbornly as she began surfaced.

"Law?" She yelled. He wasn't breathing his eyes were closed and usual smirk was gone. The storm had stopped as soon as it had begun; Cliff and James hung over the railing when they heard Skye screaming their captain's name desperately. Cliff jumped into the cold water, while James ran and grabbed some rope. Tying the rope around Law, Skye and Cliff clung onto the rope as James and Bepo pulled her up. They laid Law down on the deck and immediately Skye did the only thing she knew would work…

**Law….**

Water began sputtering out of his mouth as he began breathing again in deep gasped. His eyes opened to find, Skye soak and wet leaning over him, her lips where quivering and were a light shade of blue. She smiled down at him and breathed a sigh of relief, he was awake. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and began looking around; his entire crew where circled around him, a relieved smile on their faces.

"Captain are you okay?" Bepo asked worried filled his deep, high pitched voice. Law turned and looked around slightly confused, and began grinning.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Law asked in a smug smile. Suddenly someone slapped him hard across the face; as he turned to identify the soon to be cadaver, skinny arms wrapped around his neck and snuggled their face into the crook of his neck.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, you idiot." Skye said in a muffled voice, her voice was shaky and Law could feel hot tears on his neck. He wrapped her arms around her awkwardly and patted her back, she laughed humorously and pulled away wiping her tears from her face.

"So captain? Did you enjoy Skye's kiss?" Cliff asked as he snickered a little. Skye's face turned bright red, and she shifted her eyes to the floor.

"It wasn't a kiss." She mumbled and stood up, walking towards to the engine room. "I'm going to check the engine." She disappeared behind the closing door of the Sub.

Skye slammed the door to the engine room behind her; leaning against it and staring up at the ceiling. When she saved him from drowning a protective feeling crossed her as she dared anyone to take _her_ Law. Hers? He wasn't hers, what was wrong with her? Why did she even think that, he was so not her type? She begin thinking about before the storm when he threw her, when she placed her lips over his in order to do CPR, she felt a sudden shock of electricity run through her body, and when he woke up she felt so relieved as the tears ran down her face.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door; she turned and opened the door to Law. His eyes were filled with amusement, defiance, and seriousness. They stared at each other for a moment before Law broke the silence.

"Thank you." He finally said as his smug grin disappeared and turned into a normal smile. Skye began worrying that he may have hit his head when he fell into the water.

"No problem." It was all she could mutter from shock. She didn't even know 'Thank you' was in his dictionary. He began examining her wet clothes his smirk turned into a frown.

"You should put some warm clothes on, we'll be arriving to the island in less than a half a day." He spoke in a matter of fact tone that made Skye want to laugh; it was rare and hysterical when he used his doctor tone. She laughed a little when Law left the room, walking to the bathroom she opened and closed the door behind her. She pulled out her pajamas, as she ran a hot bath. She laid in the warm water, soaking in as much as she could before reluctantly getting out. She felt water logged, probably from sitting in the bath and the ocean, she laid down in her bed, feeling her eyes drifting close.

"Nothing wrong with taking a quick nap." She concluded.

**Here is part 1 of 4 :) I will right about the town in the next chapter. **

**Clumsy0132**


	9. Chapter 9: Ghost Town

**Here is chapter 9! **

**Big THANKS goes out to setsuka510 who proof read it :) thank you once again **

**To Waca: To answer your question about why she slept in a bra…. Well because she was sharing the same room with Law**

**I also love reviews just letting you know….**

**Onward to the story.**

**Chapter 9: Ghost Town**

Skye woke up half an hour later, to the sound of the engine, whining in protest. Mumbling to herself she crawled out of bed, still half asleep, she headed down to check the engine. As she followed the usual routine, her once glazed eyes began to widen with rage.

"Damn idiots! How many times do I have to tell them to let her cool off, before just shutting her down like this?" She mumbled, reaching to open the breaker box. Her foot slipped on an ill-placed oil spot on the floor. Seconds before falling flat on her face, someone with two strong hands caught her, probably Law, she thought as she straightened herself out, thanking him as she turned around.

"Oh, thank you…." She stopped abruptly as she looked up to find the ship's navigator, instead of Law. He was taller than her by a fair number of inches, a tall blue hat with a golden star in the middle obscuring his forehead and a long black mustache hiding most of his smile.

"Are you okay?" The man asked; looking a little uncomfortable as he tried not to openly stare at her mechanical arm, concerned for the girl he had caught. His eyes settled on her honest face. He preferred to stay in the control rooms, so he had never met her before, except at dinner. Unfortunately, some of his dear controls had malfunctioned, forcing him to come out of his comfort zone and speak to the ex-Marine. The girl tilted her head to the side and placed a finger on her bottom lip, staring up curiously at the man.

The man sighed, _'She's probably trying to figure out who I am.' _He thought to himself, but before he could introduce himself, she began grinning and held her good hand out in front of him.

"Okay, I have no idea who you are, but I'm Skye." She smiled as he shook her hand.

"I'm Eric, the navigator." Eric said carefully, still not to staring at her right arm. Skye noticed it the first time he looked, but chose to ignore the minor incident.

"I was in an accident when I was nine." She explained trivially, nodding towards her right shoulder. Eric bowed his head in shame; he had hoped she wouldn't notice. He looked back up, wishing she wouldn't feel offended, but instead found her still smiling. Noticing his shocked face, she laughed. "I think it's cool. It adds a little zest to my appearance." The controller started laughing as well.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was coming to ask for your help: the controls malfunctioned." He tried to sound polite in his phrasing, but the corner of her lips tugged into a frown anyways. _'Great more work for me to do today. What is up with these guys and breaking stuff?' _She ruminated. "Must be in the damn job description."

"I'll be up in a bit, I just need to change clothes and fix the engine, it'll be real quick." He nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving her to her task. As he reached his destination, he noticed his captain leaning against the wall, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He had been doing that a lot lately…

"Captain, I went and asked Skye if she could fix the controls. She said she'd be up in a minute." Eric informed the man and walked through the door beside them. Law smiled calmly to Eric and nodded as he walked off. Pushing himself off the wall, he began walking towards the engine room, determined to see the girl. Skye had been in his thoughts far too often for his own comfort… Opening the door, he found Skye, still in her pajamas, lying on the flat on the greasy floor under the engine. A steady sound of cursing was coming from under the gears:

"Stupid bastards! How can someone do this much damn damage to an engine? Seriously! I just tightened the belt yesterday and now it's fucking broken!" She began un-tightening one of the screws in order to get the belt off, but it was proving to be a little difficult. "I swear I'm going to kill—" Skye stopped abruptly when she loosened it too much, causing oil to spill all over her face. "Shit! That's fucking nasty!" The dirty mechanic scrambled out from underneath the engine, revealing that the disgusting liquid had spilled all down the front of her shirt. Her normally pale face and blonde hair were also covered in the substance. Grinning at her own clumsiness, she lifted her left hand up and began wiping the oil from her eyes, nostrils, and mouth, until she heard someone laughing at her. Stopping what she was doing, she glared up, a frown tugging on her lips, to find Law chuckling, his hat fallen to the ground to reveal his thick black hair. Despite the anger she felt mere moments ago, she found herself smiling and laughing with him.

"I believe you need a shower Miss Skye." Law said with an airy laugh; walking to stand beside her. He picked up a towel, getting down to his knees, and began wiping the oil from her face as well. Skye stiffened; she just couldn't help it. Drake had done the same thing when this had happened on his ship, well except he usually sighed and said something along the lines of:

'It's not funny Skye, something bad could seriously happen.' He would roll his eyes when she only continued to laugh and kiss her while complaining that she was too stubborn for her own good. Law however….he laughed with her.

It was a complete one-eighty for her: Drake didn't try and teach her to defend herself; he simply said he would do that. He never laughed at clumsiness; he would only get concern and say she didn't need any more injuries. He would always tell her she couldn't do something with her condition. Law on the other hand was the opposite: he taught her how to fight, he laughed at her clumsiness, and….he didn't treat like she was handicapped. She found herself falling in love with him, though she would never admit it to herself, she was far too proud for that, but none the less she was falling in love with the stubborn, smug, lazy, defiant, amazing, handsome, brilliant, and overconfident man.

Despite all her mixed feelings she held still, and let Law wipe away the sullying substance. After finishing wiping most of the oil from her face, he just stared at her. She was only inches away from his face and he noticed something he never had before. Her eyes, he knew, were bright blue, the color of the ocean, but what he hadn't seen was green specks in them. He stared into her sea-tinted eyes and she gazed into his storm cloud grey eyes, lost in their depth, both full of unanswered question and mystery.

Neither knew how long they stared into each other's eyes, it may have been minutes or hours, it didn't matter because Skye turned away, blushing under her grimy complexion. A slight frown pulled his lips downwards: he didn't want her to look away. Why? Perhaps he believed if he stared long enough he could solve the mystery behind her sky blue eyes. He hadn't been thinking that when he had looked into her eyes, they had simply allured him.

"Let me take a quick shower and get changed, then I'll come fix the controls." Skye said as she pushed herself up to her feet. Law nodded and stood up as well; watching Skye was she continued to hurry towards her room.

**The shower….**

Skye stayed in the shower for awhile, trying to calm down. Her heart was still beating a thousand miles an hour and it didn't help when she tried to reflect on what had just happened.

'_What the heck was that?' _Skye yelled to herself as she scrubbed her hair, lathering up the shampoo in her hair. _'Okay come on Skye get a hold of yourself. It was nothing.' _Thin fingers rinsed her hair out in the warm running water. Turning it off, she grabbed the towel and began drying off.

**Control Room…**

When Skye finally made it to the control room, she found Cliff and James messing with thousands of different color wires, Eric and Bepo pulling pieces of machinery apart, and Law with two other crew members lounging in the chairs towards the back.

The captain looked up to find Skye red faced, fists clenched to the side and teeth gritting together. He began to chuckle as the crew continued to debate.

"Maybe something is wrong with the wires?" James said hopefully as he reached to yank all the wires out of place stopping just in time when he heard a loud shriek:

"Don't you dare touch another damn thing!" Skye yelled as she jerked James and Cliff by the shoulder, pulling them back. "Get out! I can't do anything with all of you in here!"

The men ran around, fearful for their lives, as Law strolled out, continuing to chuckle to himself.

**About Two Hours Later….**

The crew waited patiently on the floor in front of the locked door, not daring to ask if she was almost done. They could still hear the frustrated cursing as bangs, and bonks came from inside the forbidden room. Suddenly it got quiet and the crew watched warily as the door opened.

"Okay all the controls are fixed. I'm going to work on the engine, get me when we dock." Skye grumbled as she stepped out, obviously still in a bad mood from earlier. She stalked past the men towards the engine to finish the tweaks on it.

"Alright boys, let's dock at Fuju Island." Law ordered and the men jumped up from the floor beginning to work immediately.

**Fuju Island….**

Skye walked beside Law as the Heart Pirates made their way to town. It was quiet, way too quiet as the crew listened nervously to nothing. There were no birds chirping, or squirrels playing, only the sound of the cold harsh wind as it blew through the dead trees. Even the snow was frozen solid and grey. Skye walked closer to Law, grabbing his left sleeve of his jacket, tugging it slightly. Law looked down at her, as she peered around worriedly.

"I don't like it here." She whispered as she pulled even nearer to Law; she somehow felt safer by him. It was too quiet, where were the animals, the village children playing, the busy buzz of the town that was would be coming into view soon? Law laid his hand over hers, he didn't like it either. The hard cold rocky road continued as it twined through the forest till it got to an old abandoned town. Law stiffened, as did the rest of the crew. Skye walked ahead to read a sign that swung back and forth:

'_Welcome to Fuju Island! Population 2087',_

It was hanging off the metal bars with thick metal chains, the one on the left side dragged on the ground. The female Heart Pirate looked around: the buildings were worn, paint chipped away, and the wood was rotting away. All the flowers were died, the doors creaked as the wind blew them open, window shutters slamming aimlessly in the wind, and the wood creaked. Skye gazed around the town again, deciding it gave an eerie feeling, like something was about to happen, something bad, and soon.

They all stared at the once buzzing town, and decided that it was nothing more than a Ghost Town now.

**Here it is and I'm on Spring Break so I'll try to post more chapters :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Cut Off

**Here we****go, chapter****10…**

**Okay sorry about the first Chapter 10!**

**Enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 10: Cut Off**

Skye stared at the once thriving town in disbelief. Where were the people? Why didn'tthe Marines come to help? Skye clinched her fist knowing the answer to the latter. _'Of course they're not here. If it won't benefit them they're____not going to go out of their way to help.' _

Law stared out at the town. How could this happen? How could this possibly happen? Law scanned the area, taking in the rotting boards, until something bright red caught his eye. Calmly he walked to the red yarn sticking out from under the closest building, bending over, he pick it up and examined the item. Skye watched curiously as Law walked over to the old grocery market and pulled out a small Raggedy-Ann Doll from under it. At first she didn'tpay much attention to it. It wasn'tunusual for a child's toy to be left in a ghost town, but soon she noticed something was off about the doll. She jogged up to Law to examine the item as well; trying to examine the doll proved to be troublesome, since Law stood with his back to her and was not turning allowing her to see. Getting annoyed with arrogant pirate captain, she cleared her throat loudly, hoping for him to side to the step and allow her to look. Oh how wrong was she… Law simple looked at her with mild interest before turning back to the doll. _'What an ass…' _Finally, after several 'hmmpha' she got fed up with it and stood on her tippy-toes. She peered over his shoulder and looked at the doll. As she looked at the doll she could not grasp why Law was so intent on the thing. There wasn't anything special about the doll; it was just a simple Raggedy-Ann Doll. Her eyes widen as she realized, the doll looked new. It wasn't old and tattered, the dress wasn't ripped or stained; something was defiantly wrong. Rolling to her heels she began to stared at the town in front of her. The doll did not fit….

"Something's not right." Law whispered to himself as he turned the doll in his hands.

'_Way to go Captain Obvious!' _Skye thought to herself.

Law looked up from the doll he had been studying to the town, taking in any minor detail, and soon finding one. Dropping the doll he walked over to the grocery store's window and peered inside. The fruit, the vegetables, even the meat was not spoiled; something was wrong, he had only seen this once before…a long time ago.

"Men, separate and search the town. See if there is anyone left." Law ordered, his voice more menacing than intended due to the sudden memory; the men began to run hastily in separate direction, to afraid to ask why they had too in the first place. Law felt the body beside him move to leave as well, without thinking he reached out and grabbed her jacket.

Skye turned when she felt someone tug on her jacket, turning she saw Law looking at her with an expression she had never seen before on his normally amused face… Worry. _'Who the hell are you, and what have you done to my captain?_' Skye thought trying not to laugh at his abnormal expression.

It wasn't that he didn'tthink she couldn'ttake care of herself, oh he knew she could, but it still worried him to let her go off by herself. Law thought about ordering her to stay with him, but he knew already she would say no and walk off on her own despite the order, so instead he simply asked of a small favor.

"Skye… Please be careful, I don't like this. If you get in any danger, ANY what so ever, I want you to scream. One of the crew member or me will come and find you." Law said softly to her as he releasedher jacket, she nodded and walked away disappearing into the town.

**The Other Side of Town….**

Skye walked aimlessly through the houses, never finding a living soul. The wood creaked from under her weight as she stepped through the building cautiously. Every sense was used at its fullest potential: she listen to every creak, she saw every crack in the worn wood, she could smell the rotting smell of human flesh, and she feltever grain of sand under her fingertips as she ran her finger down the length of the counter. '_What happen? And why was Law acting so strange?' _ The bodies of the victims were still fresh as they lay on the floors of the rooms: women, men, children of all ages. Lost in thought she didn'thear as someone crept up behind her until the last moment when the floor creaked in protest of the weight. Skye jumped and clutched her heart as it beat wildly under her hand. She laughed a little, of course he would come and check on her, but it still made her mad that he thought she couldn'ttake care of herself and why was he acting so strange anyway? Spinning herself around on her heels, she pointed to her smug companion, while accusing him.

"Law you scared-" Skye stopped when the man behind her was not in fact Law, but a marine. He was taller than Law by a couple inches and his frame was bulkier, and his face was hidden in the shadows of the room, only allowing her to make out the sinister grin on his face as he peered down at her. Shivers went down her spine as he peered down at her, his eyes full of hunger and something Skye couldn't quite figure out but it made more shivers go down her spine, he grinned as he notice how uncomfortable she was. She began backing slowly away with wide eyes as he stepped out and revealed his face. His left eye was covered with an eye patch only covering a little of the scar that ran from his left cheek up to his face and disappeared into his hair. He had a square jaw that was covered with a grizzly bread and his shaggy un-kept hair covered his eyebrows. Skye began walking away faster as the man continued to advance, until her back hit the wall, the wood crack underneath weight.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" He mused as he trapped her to the wall, placing his hands on either side of her face; his left hand stroked her right cheek delicately. "You'll be coming with me." He whispered in her ear. Just great she was going to die, and by a freakin marine! Defiance flashed her eyes, her jaw set stubbornly. No she wasn't going to die, she only had to wait a little longer till she was free and she'd be damned before she let some smelly perverted bastard take it away!

"Like hell I am." She yelled as she kicked him in the shins. A surprise yelp came from the man as he back away and allowing her enough time for her to run out of his grasp and head straight for the doorbut was cut off by the man, he stood in front of the door ready for her arms stretched out making it no possible way for her to escape him again. Swiftly she jerked to the left and jumped through the window. Glass shattered cutting her arm and legs when she landed on top of it and connecting to the hard frozen ground knocking the breath out of her.

After she regain her breath everything slowed down and grew silent…

The man's boots hit the ground with a loud thud…

She struggled to gain her footing, cutting her hand in the sharp shards of glass, during the process…

The snow crunched under his weight as he walked over to her…

She continued to fight for her footing her breath coming out in sharp gasp of pain…

The man lashed out his foot and kicked her upper rib cage, barely missing the metal…

She groaned in pain as she balled up and clutched her side…

He reached down and grabbed her by her neck hoisting her into the air…

Tears streamed down her face as she realized that she was in danger. Suddenly she let out a blood chilling scream. She felt a sharp pain in back of the neck causing her scream to come to an abrupt halt as she crashed down face first into the hard cold ground. Lifting her head up slightly, she watched, as her vision began to blur, as the man's hand reach down to her. Only one thought entered her mind as she lost consciousness, giving into the black with a groan. _Law…Help me._

**Another Part of Town…**

Law walked around the abandon home before stopping in the small kitchen, he had found two victims. They laid motionless on the floor, pale as ghost, their lips blue around the edges, and their unseeing eyes stared up at the ceiling. They had gone through a serious amount of torment before finally dying, judging from the wounds. Law covered his eyes, as a shaky breath came from his mouth. He knew what happen, he could almost see it perfectly. Now he was glad Skye was so stubborn, she could not see him like this ever…

"W-who are y-you?" Law turned around to find a little girl sitting in the corner, her greyeyes red from the tears she could no longer shed, she backed slowly further into the corner. She had two pig-tails of light blondehair; her pink dress was stained with blood from kneeling beside the bodies, her skin slightly discolored from malnutrition and lack of sleep.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you…" Law mused as he laid his sword to the ground; he walked slowly to her, hands up in front of him. She looked questionably at him before letting him touch her. He examined her closely, just as he had thought. No injuries only mental trauma. "Is this your mom and dad?" Law asked quietly as he pulled her into his lap and rubbed the back of head, he knew from experience thatwas the best medicine for situation as this. "What happen?" Law asked as he setthe small girl in his lap.

"He…just got..s-so mad. He killed them all, except for me, he said he wanted someone to see his masterpiece." The girl buried her face in his chest as more tears spilled down her face; he gripped her tightly and continued to rub her head. His stomach twisted in disgust and pain as memory flooded back into his mind.

"Was his name Hotaru Marc?" Law whispered just loud enough for the girl to hear, and the girl nodded in reply. _'Oh, shit. Skye!'_ He lifted the girl up and pulled out a den-den mushi from his left pocket. "Get back to the Sub immediately." Law ordered into the snail.

"We can't." Cliff whispered desperately into the den-den mushi his voice close to sobs.

"Are you disobeying _my _orders?" Law said. Cliff could almost see the deadly smirk that could be heard in his hard voice, but he did not hear the sheer panic in Cliff's voice.

"No… Captain its Skye…" Law stiffened as he spoke her name. "…she screamed, but she's not…she's not here…. There are signs of struggle." Cliff's voice cracked at the end. Law dropped the den-den, his eyes wide. _'No, no, NO!' _Was all that ran through his mind and he could feel this unexplainable feelingin his chest as it tighten making it almost hard to breath, it was pure torment, he wasn'tgoing through this again; suddenly a small hand waved back and forth in front of his face. Law looked down at the then picked up his sword and the den den mushi. He ran out of the building and towards the sub, giving one final order to his men.

"Meet back at the sub, _NOW!" _Law said in a loud voice, but to his men it was a yell. The girl gripped Law's neck tightly as he ran through the ice cold wind.

**Okay so my computer is stupid! It deleted my freakin edit chapter 10! **

**Anyhow sorry, I know I said I would post it later that night but I had to flippen edit! I also let my friends look over it so if I had missed anything they'd find it lol :) And Friday well you see it was RELAY FOR LIFE! I had to walk the track at my school from 7 p.m. till 7 a.m. to help raise money for cancer :) then I slept till like 5 p.m. on Saturday and my legs were in too much pain to do anything so I posting it today! Hope my editing was good enough :) **

**GOOD news is I'm almost done with school so I'll start working on "The Odd Predicament" once again and probably finish "Kiss Your Heart Out". I'm even debating on whether or not to start on "Noelle in One Piece" again? Tell me what ya'll think on that. **

**Hope this one is way better that the first one I put up **

**So give me reviews *Placing cookies on the table***


	11. Chapter 11: Revise!

**Alright Ladies and Gentlemen here is Chapter 11: The Marine and his Chains**

**This chapter will only feature Skye as she goes on a small adventure :) **

**The violence and action will be in the next chapter :) hehe**

**So onward to Chapter 11! Revise!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Marine and his Chains**

* * *

Skye groaned as she woke up. There was an intense throbbing radiating from the back of her skull and her muscles where tense, which was reminiscent of when Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp would use her as an example of the power of his almighty fist of pain. She tenderly reached up with her left hand to rub the sore bump that was surely there, but something cold and hard stopped her. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes to find her wrists where chained to the headboard of the bed she was laying in. _'Just whoopee freaking doo!' _

"Damn." She muttered to herself, she started jerking on the chains till she rubbed her left wrist raw and could feel it burning against the cold steel. '_Great! Law was not going to be happy about this, and why is it so cold?'_ She began looking around the room. Yes, she was an idiot and did not look around room when she woke up; maybe this is why she got captured in the first place.

She was laying in a queen size bed with four beautifully designed wooden post with a head board carved with angels and roses in it, and course she was chained to it. The room itself was grand with a giant fire place with a roaring fire, if she'd been under any other circumstance she would have appreciated the artful design of the early 1400's French style room and given the owner props, but no for she was chained to a headboard and was unable to appreciate this. Her attention soon turned to the bed sheets; they were black silk. _'Man whoever this is has excellent taste. Wait? Where are my clothes?' _

She is such a dimwit! How could not notice she was not in her baggy jeans and hoodie; instead she was in a black laced push up bra and matching panties, that she had never seen in whole entire life! _'At least it's not a thong.' _Her long blonde hair was in ringlets down her back, her bangs were straight but side swept to the left side. She slowly began to shake a little, whoever had chained her had other ideas to do with her that she would not appreciate.

"I see you are finally awake." Spoke a voice from the corner. It was a deep musical voice, he was tall, with blonde hair combed back to reveal his flawless face, his light green eyes pierced as he stared at her body in lust. Skye had to admit, if she would have met him on the streets or in any other situation, would have admitted that he was a fine looking gentleman. He wore blue pants and his white collar button up shirt was un-tucked, his shoes where off as well. How strange Skye couldn't help but think about the marine that was out of his normal attire.

"Who are you and where am I?" She asked, her voice quivered slightly. _'Damn it, don't sound so afraid.' _She cursed herself.

"How rude of me, allow me to correct my ill-mannered behavior. You are in Commodore Hotaru Marc's mansion, but do not fret my flower he is at headquarters for the time being." Skye's eyes widened at the name, she was at that monster's home! She sighed at least he wasn't home. He smiled coolly before continuing. "And I am Captain Okubyou Goku, but you can just call me Goku." He raised himself out of the armchair and made his way to tower over her. He laid his hand on her foot and began to gently move his hand up her leg.

"I must say you have quite an interesting body." He picked up his hand and placed it on her stomach and began tracing the outline of the metal plates that surrounded her flat torso coming extremely close to the black bra. "The maid did an excellent job of picking your attire." Skye jerked away from his touch causing him to only smile, amused by her attempt to get away, and look down into her sky blue eyes as they stared up at him, widen by fear.

"Where are my clothes?" She tried to say it in a strong monotone voice like Law often did when he was in trouble about the engine, but she cracked at the end, betraying her fear. He grinned at her and motioned to the fire place where her clothes where turning into ash, her boots sat near the fire place. _'Shit.'_ "You better w-watch you-yourself, when L-law f-finds out I-I'm-"

"You're so cute… you actually think he's going to save you… Even if he did come, he wouldn't make it past the guards." He interrupted her. In one fluent movement he ripped his shirt off, causing a few button to shoot off in random directions, and reveal his extremely well ripped up chest as he threw it to the floor. Before Skye could even think, _What the Hell?, _he was on top of her tracing his lips down the metal plates in her neck. "Now be a good girl and be still." Oh heck no, she wasn't! She started bucking under him desperately trying to knee him in his groin when he put his knees between her thighs and spread them, destroying all attempts. He then began biting and kissing the left side of her neck. His hands griped her wrist and slowly began moving down her arms, slowly they were coming right for her unprotected chest. Tears began to stream down her face, how was she going to get out of this one? Law wasn't there to save her if it got to tough, Bepo, James, or Cliff couldn't even save her. She was on her own, nobody knew where she was at. Just as she was about to give up there was a man banging on the door in desperation. The man on top of her froze his hands centimeters from her chest and looked at the door in irritation before letting out a frustrated sigh and calling out.

"Yes?" The man said, his voice sharp as a knife.

"Captain… The Heart Pirates have forced their way into the mansion! We can't hold them much longer!" The soldier cried desperately. A smile reached Skye's face as she heard the news. They had come for her and they were going to save her. The man looked down at her in mild shock. He laughed before running his hand up her thigh.

"Don't worry will finish this after I kill your friend." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't count on it." She mumbled, hoping he didn't hear her. The man glared at her and backhanded her cheek. The force of the hit sent her head flying into the right post, her body would have been slung off the bed if it had not been for the fact that he was on top of her and the chains connected to her wrist.

"Women should be seen not heard." He spoke as he pulled away, not even bothering with his shirt, before opening the door and walking out with a young sailor who looked at Skye and then at his captain with disgust and shock.

"I'll be back." He said in a husky voice as he shut the door. She held her head high and tried to stop the shaking and as soon as he shut the door she could no longer hold it in, she lean over and began throwing up her breakfast, and she continued doing so until she was dry heaving. Slowly she leaned back against the frame of the bed and just laid there for awhile listening. She could hear the crashing of wood and stone, obviously there was good fight going on downstairs, as the ceiling began crumbling and the room shook. She began jerking on the chains more, only succeeding to make her wrist bleed. Damn, how was she supposed to get out of this one? Her tools where on the sub and her clothes were on fire…. she was royally screwed. She closed her eyes in defeat and blew a piece of hair off her face, and let the tears fall from her eyes. She curled her legs into herself as her body began to shake from the unheard sobs. _'Law please win.' _She thought to herself as she cried even harder.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duuuh! Violence in the next chapters! I hope this is better, the last one up was just dumb and unreal... I apologize I meant no disrespect, this is a very serious manner and should be treated as so...**

**Law vs. Captain! Heck yeah! Please post up some reviews :) **

**Now the next update will be awhile…. Prom is coming up and then graduation! YAY!**

**But I will love you forever if you put up a review *Placing chocolate on the table***

**3Clumsy0132**


	12. Chapter 12: Hotaru Part 1

**Hello EVERYONE!**

**It's been too long! I have started college …..GO SFA! Therefor I am too busy to have a life…. But I'm still writing stuff.**

**Alright I know I said that I'm putting this on hold till I catch "Noelle in One Piece" up to pace but since I love all of you I decide to continue it till I get to the points I want Noelle to meet Skye. HAHAHA my brain is fried from leaning ahhhh!**

**So here you go Chapter 12!**

**3 Clumsy0132**

**Chapter 12: Hotaru Chronicles Part 1 **

The floors shook, the walls cracked, and the ceiling crumbled little by little as the once glorious mansion came tumbling down. In the center of the room stood a tall, dark man adored in black tattoos, his brown speckled hat was tilted forward covering his eyes in the shadows, and his long blood stained blade was resting over his left shoulder. Unlike his wanted posters he was not smirking with smugness or humor, no he his normally smirking lips where pulled into a frown of distaste. He slowly lifted his head facing towards the staircase, waiting for his engineer's captor. His eyes were filled with pure anger and terror for anyone to see.

Bodies of fallen marines laid around the "Surgeon of Death" blood splattered the walls and floors. No you do not mess with a Heart Pirate because the "Dark Doctor" will come for you.

A tall man with a golden tan, walked down the stairs to face the captain of the Heart pirates. He was bare chested showing of his muscles, his pants sagging slightly due to him not having a belt on, and his shoes being the only thing that was properly put on. As he came down the steps with a cocky smirk, he popped his nine-tail whip scraping the marble banister with every whip.

"Intimated Trafalgar Law?" Goku said his opponent's name sarcastically. "Let us finish this quickly…." He positioned his self in a defensive position. "I have a beautiful blonde in my bed that I would like to finish with." He smirked. "She has quite the body."

Goku barely had time to block Law's attack, as Goku looked into the eyes of his attacker he seen pure furry burn in Law's eyes as he pulled his sword back once again wildly swinging his blade. Goku twisted, ducked, flipped, dodged left and right, and fell to the ground as the blade came at him blindly. He barely managed to find an opening, but he did. As Law lifted his sword above his head to strike the man ran to right narrowly avoiding the attack, but Law with his back turned to his opponent knew he was in trouble. Goku whipped law in the back, causing the blades at the end to dig into his flesh, and then ripping it back to catch it in his other hand.

Law felt as the leather and metal dug through his hoodie and into his skin. The nine claws wrapped around his lower and upper back, around his right side, shoulder, and arm. Then the pain came as his opponent jerk out the hooks chunks of flesh with it, blood sputtered through the open wound. Through the force, Law turned to the right, he bit the inside of his cheek to prevent a sound of pain from escaping his lips, and then the pain came again as the claws dug into his chest and ripping the flesh. Law fell to his hands and knees, blood dripped from his lips as he desperately tried to regain his breath.

"Pathetic…. " Goku said as he stood over the captain with a sadistic smile playing on his lips, the look of triumph danced in his eyes. "To think she said you would save her. You are too weak to save yourself." He lifted the whip over his head. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her." As he readied to strike, Law spoke one small word.

"Room."

Goku struck the marble floor, causing sparks to fly. "Where did you –" He never finished his sentence as a sword went through his chest lifting him slightly off the floor. He coughed up blood and it dribbled down the corner of his lips, he turned and stared into the swirling dark thunderstorm eyes filled with rage.

"How will I become King of the Pirates if I can't even protect my own crew?" Law whispered menacingly as he twisted his sword and jerked it out of Goku's chest.

Goku fell to his knees falling to the floor, blood pooling around his body. Law stared as he watched the life leave his opponent's eyes before he stumbled to the wall and slump against it. He had lost a lot of blood and his wounds didn't feel that pleasant. Bracing his self against the wall he made his way to the marble staircase .

"He was weak…. Pathetic really." A cold deep voice spoke from behind Law. Law turned slowly and met the man of his nightmares. The man stood over Goku's body nudging it with his big black boot. He was shorter than Law remembered standing shorter than him, he looked like nothing but skin and bones, and was pale as a ghost. His dark greasy brown hair clumped around his face, his pale green eyes iris surrounded by yellow instead of white stared up at Law, and his smirk revealed his yellow shark like teeth. He wiped his skeleton like hand across his sweaty face.

"Hotaru." Law spoke coldly. His grip on his sword tightened, his eyes narrowed, and he felt the beat of his heart accelerate.

"Have we met before, you look familiar." Hotaru muttered as he tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "You remind me of a couple that I killed for treason in the North Blue. What were their names? Trafalberg? Afalgar? Ah I remember Trafalgar." He smiled sadistically as he stared at one of his victims.

**Skye's Cell**

Cliff, James, and Bepo had left the captain to deal with all of the marines, their order was to get Skye out quietly and safely. As they walk down the giant halls they could feel the ruckus that their captain had been causing for the marines when they heard footsteps running their way. The jumped into a small broom closet and listened as the marine banged on the door.

"Captain… The Heart Pirates have forced their way into the mansion! We can't hold them much longer!" The soldier cried desperately.

They listened as a loud booming sound came from the room before the Marine came out shirtless holding a whip in his hands and slamming the door shut.

"Captain, who is she?" The solider asked quietly. "Is she from their crew?" Cliff, James, and Bepo's eyes widen with that statement. Before they knew what was happening the marine fell to the ground dead, the Captain's whip bleeding blood.

"Now solider that was an inappropriate thing to ask your captain and to answer your question… Yes it was." The captain walked away from the body.

Cliff was the first to jump out of the closet as he ran to the door and slowly opened the door. He begin marveling at the French décor of the room, his eyes roamed on the blazing fire in the marble fireplace, the red oak dresser held an iced champion bottle with two glasses, and the bed…. Held a girl chained to the bed wearing lingerie.

"Skye?" Cliff yelped as he slammed open the door and ran to her side.

"C-cl-cliff?" She said in-between sobs. "All of you came, you really came." She spoke with such excitement that Cliff actually chuckled.

"What can I say? You've grown on us even the captain was worried." Cliff said as he cupped her right cheek careful not to hurt the soon to be black bruise. "Now let's get you out of these chains." Cliff moved to her left wrist fiddling with the lock when someone else stepped in.

"Move Cliff you're horrible with locks." James pushed him aside and started immediately on the lock.

"James?" Skye couldn't help but sound weak. "You came too?" It was no secret that James couldn't stand Skye, so why would he have came to help.

"Captain's orders." James spoke mechanically as he unlocked the first cuff and moved to the second.

"Oh." Skye whispered as she looked down to her injuried wrist.

"Don't lie… You volunteered." Bepo said as he poked his head through the door.

"Shut up you stupid bear!" James yelled after he unlocked the final cuff freeing her mechanical limb.

"I'm sorry." Bepo whimpered as he disappeared behind the door.

"Did you really miss me?" Skye tried to sound teasing but he voice cracked and tears filled her eyes.

"Of course we did, the ship would be boring without you to pester everyone… Now let's go." James mumbled his cheeks blushing.

"Thank you." Skye jumped up and hugged James and Cliff around the neck giving them a peck on one cheek; only causing them to go scarlet. "What's wrong?"

"Skye where are your clothes?" Cliff managed to with his eyes close.

"AHH!" She squealed she jumped away from them and flipped off the bed. James and Cliff worried about her safety went to her side. "Wait stay there and close your eyes!" They did as they were told fearing her anger.

Skye looked around the room, looking for some sort of clothing, but her clothing had been burned all except her shoes, and his shirt was the only thing that could cover everything….

Sighing she stood up and walked across the room and picked his collared shirt off the floor. She held it in front of her and studied it carefully; he had ripped several of the top buttons off meaning it would be low and the bottom would maybe reach down to the top part of thighs…. Maybe. Sighing she pulled it around her shoulders and placed both arms in before buttoning it up. The sleeves where to long for her taste so she rolled them up to her elbows, and the top showed to much of her chest for her taste but it still covered them up and the bottom barely covered her butt. _'Oh well it could be worse.'_

Slowly she went to the fire place and started putting her boots on. "Alright boys you can look now." But as they turned she lost her balance trying to put her shoes on and flashing her pretty black lace underwear to them. Despite her embarrassment and the boys trying to prevent their nose bleeds she managed to put on her boots with red cheeks, despite the bruises.

"Let's go." Cliff muttered as he and James ran out of the room towards the main entranced followed by Skye and Bepo. And came across their injured captain facing the creepiest man Skye wished she had never met. Unknowingly she cradled her mechanical arm.

"Hotaru." Law said coldly to the man. He knew him? How? So many possibilities ran through Skye's mind as she watched her captain glare at the man.

"Have we met before, you look familiar." Hotaru muttered as he tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "You remind me of a couple that I killed for treason in the North Blue. What were their names? Trafalberg? Afalgar? Ah I remember Trafalgar."

"No." Skye whispered.

**Dramatic Music Please!**

**Alright I hope y'all enjoyed this little clip of the Hotaru Chronicle! More coming soon!**

**Give Momma some reviews LOL if you want too**

***Digital cookies placed in front of the review button***

**3 Clumsy0132**


	13. Chapter 13: Hotaru Part 2

**OMG how has everyone been? I'm sorry I haven't written on this one in like forever! But this is the end of Hotaru! **

**Interesting fact: Hotaru Marc was named after a friend of mine then became my boyfriend and then he dumped me... I'm glad I get to kill this guy off :) *evil smile* **

**So let's get this party started who would like to do the disclaimer!**

**Cliff, James, Bepo, and Skye: ME, ME!**

**Law: Clumsy does not own One Piece.**

**Clumsy: wow Law you like just stole their thunder.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hotaru Part 2**

* * *

"No." Skye whispered as she back into the wall. She had heard rumors of what Hotaru would do to his victims, they were barbaric, and would always make one of the loved ones watch traumatizing the watcher. Law was a victim; this would explain his sadistic nature.

"Yes, yes… I remember your mother begging on her knees to spare your pathetic father." Hotaru threw his head back and laughed. "I would have saved him, but he was foolish enough to try and stop me from getting what I want." Hotaru's smile turned eviler by the second. Law was visibly shaking from rage, his jaw was locked and his eyes burned with anger.

"Ah, I see you carry your father's spirit, though you look like your mother." Hotaru laughed. "I never forget my victim's faces. This must be your pathetic excuse of a crew." Hotaru smiled sadistically as he looked at Cliff, James, and Bepo. "When I saw your name on a bounty poster I was quite excited…. Well hello again." He said as his eyes landed on Skye, she began to tremble as she pressed herself against the wall.

Law looked at Hotaru and then to Skye confused all he knew was he had to keep her away from him.

"Every victim I have ever chosen to die has always died right at that moment…. Except one." Hotaru took a step towards the marble staircase but stopped when Law drew his blade and blocked his way. "What is it with Trafalgar men and protecting their woman?" Hotaru mumbled frustrated.

"You will not take a step near her." Law growled. Hotaru laughed before he looked up at Skye smiling at her terrified face.

"Tell me have you seen your father around?" She shook her head no. Law had never seen her this scared before what had this man done to her, that's when he noticed her cradling her mechanical arm. It clicked then.

Law swung his blade at the man, who blocked it with ease. That's when the battle begun. Swords clang together, sparks flew as the two metals scraped together, both men were growling at one another. Hotaru swung his sword towards Law's back which Law blocked by throwing his sword over his head, but this left his chest open. Hotaru released the sword with one hand and placed it over Law's ribs.

Law stumbled away from Hotaru confused by the sudden pain he felt on his left side. Law lifted his arm to examine his side quickly; his clothes had frayed away and his skin looked as it had decomposed, turning into a sickly brown and greenish color.

"You like? I ate the Shi-shi fruit… I can kill anything any way I wish too. For you I will make it painful." Hotaru smirked as he ran at Law again.

Painful it was, but it did not slow Law down. Law had a goal he had to keep and he wasn't about to give it up now! Suddenly Law and Hotaru were on the staircase battling it out.

James fearing for the immobile Skye grabbed her arm and pulled her far away from the fight, little did he know that he had just woken up Skye from her day dream. She had a score to settle with the man as well, she crept away from the two men and bear towards the fight; they were too engrossed into the fight to notice.

Hotaru knocked Law to the ground and smashed his right palm to the Law's stomach decomposing the skin a little. Hotaru then stomped on Law's hand making it give a sickly crunch.

"Fuck!" Law couldn't stop that one pain of cry as he watched Hotaru kick the sword from his grip.

"I must say Trafalgar… You were a worthy opponent; you could have probably beaten me if it wasn't for injuries Goku inflicted on you." Hotaru said as he fixed his hands on his sword. Law growled at that as he went to kick the marine in the stomach but stopped as Hotaru kicked him in the worse possible place for a man to be kicked at. Law curled up slightly as he gasped for breath, he felt like his stomach had just came into his mouth, he put his hand over his eyes as he tried to clear his mind of the pain.

"Cheap shot!" James yelled and Cliff was cussing at him.

Hotaru kicked him the shoulder making him lay on his back. "Don't worry about your woman she will join you soon enough." Hotaru lifted his sword above his head aiming for Law's heart.

"Law!" Skye shouted at the end of the staircase as she pushed Law's sword into his hands. Law reacted quickly lifting the sword straight into Hotaru's heart. Law pushed the blade further before twisting it; blood began to stain the blade as it ran down it. Hotaru's eyes became confused as Law pulled the sword out with another twist, sending Hotaru falling back.

Skye watched as Hotaru's body tumbled down the marble staircase before finally stopping his yellow and green eyes stared unseeingly up at the ceiling. He was dead and Law… OH LAW!

"Law!" Skye ran to his side throwing his arm over her should. "Guys come help me out!" She was worried she had never seen Law covered in so much of his own blood. Law smiled dopily at her before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Skye you're very pretty, please don't get kidnaped again. I was very sad." Law mumbled as Bepo picked up Law.

"Law how much blood have you lost!" Skye was taken back but she then smiled. "I promise Law I will never leave the crew." Cliff lifted Skye onto his back before she passed out.

* * *

**Ship…**

* * *

Law opened his eyes slowly blinded by the bright light. He closed his eyes quickly with a groan of pain. He was hurting everywhere, literally. As he went to sit up he felt a small delicate hand and a cold metal hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"No Law lay down." Skye muttered quietly as she placed her cold right hand on his temple. For once she was glad that the metal stayed cold. "The crew did all they could for you, but you're going to have check out the wounds Hotaru inflicted on you."

"Hmm…" Law agreed as he gingerly sat up wincing with the pain.

"Tell me where to put my hand." Skye smiled sweetly at him before he moved her right hand to his forehead.

"Benefits of having metal." He mumbled wincing at the pain it brought as he moved off the bed.

"Yes it does have it quirks." Skye smiled a little wider this time.

"The little girl?" Law grumbled out as he stood up placing Skye's hand on his chest that was currently wrapped in bandages.

"Left her with one of the maids at the mansion."

"Are we—"

"We left yesterday." Skye had tears in her eyes she couldn't help it. Forgetting about his injuries she wrapped her arms around the tall dark man and cried into his chest. "Law I thought you were dead!"

"I'm going to find the One Piece. Nobody can kill me yet." Law smirked for once thankful he was good with his facial expressions, because no matter how bad it hurt he wasn't letting go of the girl in his arms.

"If you ever do that to me again I will bring you back, clone ten of you, kill all your clones and you, and then do it all over again." She growled into his chest, which he only chuckled.

"Of course Skye." He took her chin and finally looked at her face. She was covered in dark bruises along both her cheeks and eyes. He lip was busted and her right hand was wrapped as well, he growled.

"Sit up here."

She did as she was told and tried not to wince as Law doctored her wounds on her hand and stitched the gash on her cheek.

"Your hair?" Law noticed it finally her long blonde hair was no more instead it was almost as short as his except in the front it was longer framing her face.

"Yeah I couldn't get it untangled so I gave up and cut it. Cliff fixed it though does it look bad?"

"No I like it."

Skye smiled and was quiet for the rest of the time as he fixed her wounds and then as she helped with his wounds. Both their hearts were beating wildly.

* * *

**So next chapter will be longer and I can start having fun with it again... Question who wants PG to make an appearane again here and then one in "Noelle in One Piece" tell me soon!**

***Placing cookies in front of the Review button***

**Clumsy0132**


	14. Chapter 14: The Drunk Man Speaks

**So it's been a long time! How are all of you doing? **

**I know I've been crazy about Naruto lately for some reason! I blame Zetsu! He's freaking awesome! He's on my favorite list with Law, and Killer! Yeah it's serious!**

**So I decided to write a little fluff before the next and last island before ****Sabaody Archipelago! **

**So in one chapter the crew always drinks after a victory! Well Law beat Hotaru so this chapter is about the party! I went into more detail or tried too. **

**So here we go…. I don't own One Piece because if I did Killer or Law would be mine!**

**Clumsy0132**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14: The Drunk Man Speaks Sober Thoughts**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skye...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Skye wake up!" Someone shouted next to her causing her to shoot straight up into a sitting position as she looked around the room wildly. Her short hair was spiked in random direction from her wild sleeping habits and drool was across her recovering bruised cheek.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She repeated before her eyes landed on Cliff, who was grinning like the mad scientist, that's when she realized it was in the middle of the night and was supposed to be asleep. She flopped down onto her bed and covered her eyes with the sheets and began mumbling under her breath.

It had been nearly four days since Law woke up and they were both still recovering from the fight/near-rape incident. The men soon learned that they had to be more careful around her and not startle her by touching or otherwise she would scream and with her lovely metal limb try and smash their skull in. Law was skill recovering and despite everyone telling him to rest, he would walk around the sub like it was just any normal other day, if you ignore his bandages around his torso, arms, feet, hands, face, and head.

"Aw come on Skye, get up. We're finally celebrating Law's victory on Fuji Island." Cliff begged her as he shook the bed mattress to get her up.

"Fine! I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days!" Skye yelled at one of her closes friends as she kicked the sheets off the bed and went to change cloths as he scampered away cackling.

"Damn bastard." Skye mumbled as she stripped until she was only in her black underwear.

She dug through the front drew of her dresser until she found her favorite black sports bra; with a mighty yawn she put her arms through then pulled it over her head until it fitted perfectly over her now covered B-sized breast. She blamed her small chest on her accident, but she knew it had nothing to do with it. Besides she liked not having giant melons to carry around all the time, made working on the engines easier.

She smiled at this thought as she dug in her second drew for an appropriate shirt since she doubted walking around in a small sports bra would fly, however since she lost her hoodie to that damn man back on the island she was left with tank tops that had shrunk do to Harvey not knowing how to wash clothes properly. She dug through the messy drew before finally giving up and putting on a small yellow tank top that at least covered her bra, but she couldn't do anything about the skin that was showing or how the material bulked do to the unevenness of her metal slats that covered her sides. She'd have to tweak that one day, maybe she could smooth it out somehow.

As she pondered this she walked over to the corner of the room, were her clean clothes laid bundled up. She frowned as she put on her baggy black pants. She hadn't worn them since she bought her camouflage pants on the first island she was on with the crew. They were like a symbol to her, the symbol that no matter where she was, or who she was with, she still belonged to the marines until her birthday. She sighed dramatically as she pulled the pants over her long sleek legs, ignoring the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She looked down at herself as she buckled up the baggy pants; she had lost a little weight from all the training with Law and Bepo so now her formerly perfect fitting black marine pants hung loosely around her waist showing off more of her flat toned tan stomach.

Not that she really cared, the crew was actually pretty cool about her mechanical limbs. In fact, they would be bummed if she covered it up; it was a real one-eighty for her, seeing as how her marine superiors always made her cover it and many civilians would flinch away from her before looking at her in pity. Now she didn't care so much what other people thought as long as her crew didn't mind she didn't mind.

She giggled as she sat on the beg and put on her high white socks before bending to get her combat boots and putting them on one at a time before tying they in a tight double knot bow. She pulled her pants over the shoes as she stood up and made her way to her dresser once again. Sitting on top of the dresser was a gift she had been given by the Heart Pirates shortly after waking up. It was a pair of black leather gloves that was loose fitting around her hand but fit tightly around her wrist before it flared out for about four inches. She pulled each glove on tightly before getting the other gift, it was a black and yellow tool belt with all of her tools along with a couple of knives and two of the pockets that held her gear was the Heart Pirate emblem. It was made official that day that after she dropped out of the marines she would become a Heart Pirate. She grinned as she buckled the belt around her waist before she made her way for the door, running her fingers through her short locks of hair.

As she walked through the maze of metal halls she could already hear the crew celebrating their captain victory, though she wondered how he was doing. She still didn't know the story behind how he met the man, but she knew it wasn't good. She didn't hear what Hotaru had said to Law, and it wasn't her business unless Law decided to tell her.

She sighed again at the thought of Law. What was it about him that made her want to tell all her secrets to him? Was it the secret emotions in his eyes that simply yelled at her saying that he would understand, or was it the way he always had the care-free smirk and his laid back personality? Could it be the way he seemed so lazy before every fight, but she knew that he was actually stargazing every angle he could attack from, keeping him three steps in front of his enemy, unlike her who just simply rushed in and prayed it work? She honestly couldn't say. She shook her head as she neared the door that would lead her towards the deck and placed a hand on the knob.

'_How did I fall in love with that man?' _She thought to herself before finally opening the door to reveal the notorious, hammered, passed out, horribly singing, and dancing Heart Pirate crew.

.

.

.

**_Law..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

How long had it been since she had join? He couldn't tell you honestly, it felt like she had been with them forever. It was something about her that could make any man or woman feel comfortable around her when she looked at them with her sky-like eyes and her warm smile. She laughed honestly even if the joke wasn't that funny, and giggled when she was trying not to show her amusement. She had short temper that disappeared as quickly as it came. Maybe it was how she never thought about the consequences of her actions, but simply went on impulse unlike him. She had a giant heart that she embraced anyone with, but not let anyone hold.

His grey eyes looked out to sea as he listened to James and Eric sing 'I Feel so Pretty.' Cliff had left a little while ago to find the missing engineer, which he was sure was asleep.

Do to some of his injuries he couldn't wear his normal attire which constantly nagged him and amused Bepo. Instead of his normal yellow and black hoodie was a black wife-beater that fit tight enough to show his lean frame, but loose enough not to hurt his healing wounds that wear wrapped in white bandages that was fully seen due to his entire torso, chest, and all the way to his mid neck being covered in it.

Luckily he still gets to wear his trademark pants, but without his boots since his feet had managed to get damaged during the fight, so now they wear wrapped as well leaving on his toes and the end of his foot out of the sea of white, another thing that ticked him off.

His hat was sitting in his room waiting for him to wear it, but he just couldn't bring himself to put it on at the moment, reason was still unknown to him.

His face wasn't wrapped like the rest of his body thankfully just around the frame of his face, the top being lost in his black hair, and a few strips cross his face at the bridge of her nose just below his eyes, and his arms wear wrapped in white bandages all the way to his fingertips, covering his beloved tattoos.

He was curious to how Skye had known of Hotaru, and he figured it had to do with her accident, but he wasn't sure. He wanted to ask, but it was none of his business, just like it wasn't her business about his relation to Hotaru. Another thing that was bothering him… he wanted her to know, he wanted to tell her what had happened to him and why he had hated her when he first met her, but doubt still crawled at the back of his mind. How would she react? Would she pity him? The one thing he hated more than anything else was pity. He sighed agitated from all the unanswered questions as he brought up another bottle of Sake, he was already starting to get a little light headed, pretty soon he'd be too drunk to care.

"Whoa! Who's the hottie and what have you done with our engineer?" Cliff yelled as James and the other men began whistling. Thus distracting Law from his moments of doubt to look at the person who was the center of his crew's attention, and his eyes widen. There stood Skye, she wasn't wearing a baggy hoodie, or jacket to cover her bulky metal limbs, instead a simple yellow tank top that showed of a little tan skin of her stomach and hips, her pants hung around her hips along with her tool belt, and she ran her gloved fingers through her short hair in obvious discomfort.

She blushed almost immediately before hitting Cliff over the head and taking his sake away from him before bringing it to her full lips and chugging some down. Law's eyes followed the droplet of alcohol that slipped through the corner of her parted lips as it ran down her upturned chinned, following her jawline, and then down her neck. He downed the remaining contents of his three-fourths filled bottle of sake in a single upturn, before reaching for another bottle.

Skye gasped and shook her head before rubbing the back of her covered hand again her mouth as she laughed at Cliff as he pouted about her taking his Sake, when she felt eyes on her, out of instinct she turned to look right in the eyes of Trafalgar Law. The captain of the Heart Pirates, the supernova, the next King of the Pirates, and the man she fell in love with somehow. She smiled shyly at him before she began walking towards him with the bottle of sake hanging by her side as she held the neck of the bottle in her closed hand. She realized she was in love after the fear of losing him, and decided that she would stay by his side through thick and thin, even if it meant never telling him. She didn't want to ruin what relationship they had, especially because of how shaky it had been in the beginning. She smiled and chuckled before sitting across from her captain who was still looking at her with an unknown emotion she has never seen in his eyes before. They stared at one another for minutes, hours, it didn't really matter, before finally he broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Hello."

She couldn't help, but giggle as she looked at his smirked face before smiling herself. "Hello there stranger."

"How is your cheek?" Law asked as he took a sip of his Sake and looking at the dancing Bepo and Willy (the cook).

"Just fine thank you… and your wounds?" Skye asked her laughter no longer in her voice or her face. Which left Law with another unanswered question about her; ignoring her own question he set the bottle down on the table before resting his elbows on the wood and intertwined his fingers so he could rest his chin on top of them.

"Why do you laugh so much?" Law asked finally. Skye actually looked startled before she composed herself and began to laugh softly with a serious look in her eyes, something was off about Law but she didn't know what. She sat up straighter and put down her own sake and faced him completely before taking a deep breath and explained why.

"My father."

"And why do you laugh for him?" Law asked ignoring how rude he felt.

"When I was seven, my dad had left home to fulfill his dream… to become a pirate. He wanted to start his own crew, sail the seas, and not have to follow any rules. My mother told him it was okay for him to go as long as he promised to come back, which he agreed he would do. Before he left he told me too always laugh, because 'it made life a hell of a lot more fun' so that's what I've been doing and I have to agree with his statement." Skye smiled as she looked up at the starry night, remembering her times with her father.

"What was he like?"

"I look like him a lot and act a little like him, but I mainly take after my mom there." Skye laughed as she looked him in the eye her voice rising from her excitement. "He was the guy that laughed after you punched him in the face and told you nice shot. He was the guy you went to if you needed advice or was down on your luck. Mom use to tell me I look a lot like him, because of my hair and eyes."

"And your mom? What's she like?"

"Feisty! She's the woman you don't want to catch on a bad day. Short temper. Sarcastic remarks. Rude gestures. Nasty right hook. It's all her in a nut shell, but she is one of the most loving people I'll ever know." Skye smiled. "She's beautiful too. I often wish I looked like her. She is a short woman with long curly red hair and green eyes, with freckles all over her face."

Law felt his lips twitch as he fought to stop them from smiling at her excitement. She was wrong if she thought she wasn't beautiful though.

"So who did you take after?" Skye questioned, with caution in her voice. Law smiled as he stood up and held a hand for her to take. She looked down it questionably before taking it and standing up, he let go and she allowed herself to be led of the deck and into the maze of halls. Law's hands were in his front pockets as he lead Skye down the halls before he finally stopped in front of a metal door, which led to his room. He opened the door and gestured for Skye to go in, which she did and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as she waited for Law.

"Sit on the bed while I get something." Law muttered as he walked over to a giant dresser on the side of the wall. She turned and giggled when she saw his leopard printed bed comforter and black silk sheets. He gave her a half-hearted glare as she sat down before he went back to his dresser. Skye watched as he pulled out an old antique wooden box and held it in his hands as he walked towards her, and sat on the bed beside her.

She watched curiously as he gingerly opened the box and picked up and old yellow photo with such care that she felt her heart melt. He flashed a small smile before he held it out for her to hold. Carefully she took it from Law's hands, her eyes never leaving his face, and when she had it completely in her hands she looked down and gasped.

In the photo was a man that looked almost exactly like Law. He had the same body frame, tall and lanky with the same dark eyes as his son, but the man in the photo was staring adoringly down at the small dark woman with long black hair beside him. On her face was a familiar small cocky smirk that her son had inherited. In between the man and woman sat a little boy, with an overly sized white and brown speckled hat; he had the same dark eyes as the man and had pitch black hair like his mother. The boy resembled the woman the most in the face and he was laughing, his eyes filled with joy and innocence.

"You look like her." Skye whispered as tears threaten to poor from her eyes, she ran her fingers over Law's mother. "She's so beautiful." She whispered to him.

"The people from my village said I acted like my father though. I have the same laid-back attitude as him and his calculating actions. My mother was…well a lot like you. She didn't think before she spoke or went into action, and she loved everybody, but only let one person in." Law said in a thoughtful voice. "Irritated my father to no end, I remember. He would want to lay back and read a medical book, or take a nap and she would come in turning on the record machine and demand him to dance with her." Law chuckled. "I remember I would beg them to pick me up and dance with them…which my dad would do and all three of us would dance together." Law gave a small smile as he took the photo from Skye then put it in the box and standing to put it back in his dresser.

"My dad use to make my mom dance with him, with no music on, and only when she was doing something that stressed her out. She would beat his chest and demand to be let go until finally she would give up and just lay her head on his chest and dance with him. I remember it was always my turn afterwards." Skye laughed. "I love dancing even if I'm no good at it. Reminds me of him." She laughed again, but was startled when Law lifted her off her feet and began dancing with her. His hand was on her waist, while the other was intertwined with hers, and her other hand was resting on his shoulder.

"You're not like any woman I've ever met Skye. Tell me. Why is that?" Law asked her as he looked down at her expecting her to answer.

"I guess I'm just messed up." Skye shrugged her shoulders and laughed awkwardly as she tried to suppress her growing embarrassment.

"No. no. no. It's not a bad thing, it's actually a relief. Do you know how many girls I've met in my life that doesn't mind her hair getting covered in grease? Or doesn't let the fact she has a metal arm affect her?"

"Law are you drunk?" Skye asked as she looked at him. His cheeks were flushed and he was dancing with her, something he would never usually do.

"Maybe a little." Law admitted, before looking her in the eyes. "But I mean what all I'm saying, Skye." She was a little shocked, the only difference about him was he was more open than when he's sober, he didn't stumble or anything, which she was a little tipsy herself.

"Okay, okay. I believe you, but don't tell me anymore tonight, do that when your sober. Okay?" Skye whispered as she laid her head over his heart, she giggled when it speed up.

"M'm kay." Law said groggily as they danced till he was too tired to stand anymore. Skye left the room with a sad sigh. He wouldn't remember any of it tomorrow, and she would continue to act like nothing ever happened between them.

.

.

_**In Skye's Room...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

She took a nice warm shower before crawling into bed and slept for tomorrow's adventures on the last island before Sabaody Archipelago, and before she had her freedom.

.

.

.

.

.

**So this is just a little fluff! What do you think! EEP!**

**Clumsy0132**


End file.
